Double Je
by sbcortone
Summary: Prend place après la fin de la saison 4. Sillas, sous les traits de Stefan, s'en prend à Caroline, la laissant brisée. Qui pourra l'aimer suffisemment pour guerir ses blessures? ATTENTION, définitivement pour un public averti ! Principalement du Steroline mais Contient aussi un peu de Klaroline et Stelena
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEWS :**  
**Bon... Que dire sur cette fic? (C'est toujours THE moment de solitude ! Oups ! _)**  
**D'abord, l'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 4 lorsque Sillas apparait pour la première fois sous les traits de Stefan, que celui-ci pourrit au fond du lac et que Elena et Damon filent le parfait amour. **  
**Ensuite, elle s'adresse définitivement à un public avertit. Et... Soyons honnête, ce sera là le principal intérêt de cette fanfic. LOL ! (Mais bon, j'essairais quand même que l'histoire et les personnages restent crédibles, promis). **  
**Enfin... Bah... Euh... Bah, c'est tout ! LOL**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que vous aimiez ou détestiez, et Bonne lecture.**  
**SbCortone**

CHAPITRE 01

- _Noooooooon !_ Hurla Caroline en se précipitant vers Tyler.

Mais il était trop tard Sillas, sous les traits de Stefan, venait de transpercer le cœur de Tyler d'une large palle de bois. Ce dernier, le regard écarquillé, brouillé de larmes, exaltait de son dernier souffle, une main désespérément tendue vers la jeune vampire.  
D'un pied méprisant, Sillas repoussa le jeune hybride à terre et Tyler s'effondra sur le sol de la grotte, le regard vide, sans vie.

- _Tyler ? Tyler ?_ Se précipita la jeune femme en se laissa choir à ses côtés.

Elle le prit entre ses bras.

- _Tyler ?_ Sanglota-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

- _Il ne se réveillera pas cette fois !_ Répondit Sillas avec un mépris que Caroline n'aurait jamais cru imaginable dans la voix de Stefan.

- _Non !_

Et un gémissement remonta le long de sa gorge et s'échappa finalement par ses lèvres, la laissant le souffle court et secouée de sanglot. Un flot de larmes inonda ses yeux et ses joues, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre le corps sans vie de son amant et y déversait sa peine et son incompréhension. Pendant une éternité, Caroline n'eut plus conscience de rien d'autre que du corps de Tyler, inerte et lourd entre ses bras, si complètement dénué de vie, et de la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine.

- _Par pitié !_ Grogna finalement Sillas, agacé et méprisant, une éternité plus tard, en agrippant sans ménagement le bras de la jeune femme.

Il l'arracha à Tyler, la balançant loin de lui et coupant court à ses pleurs. Caroline s'écrasa sur le sol rocailleux de la cavité dans un hoquet de douleur. Lorsqu'elle se releva en titubant et fit face au meurtrier de Tyler, elle ne vit que le regard de Stefan qui se posait sur elle avec une irritation inédite.

- _Comment ?_ Souffla-t-elle hébétée. _Comment peut-on être à se point dénué de sentiment ?_

- _Très facilement ma chère !_ Sourit Stefan avec un plaisir sadique. _Après une infinité de vies, tu découvriras peut-être toi aussi, qu'à la fin, la seule chose qui compte, c'est son propre plaisir ! Mais_ (et son sourire s'accentua) _tu ne vivras peut-être pas jusque là…_

Un sourire triste étira soudain les lèvres de Caroline, intrigant désagréablement Sillas.

- _Quoi ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander sèchement.

- _Alors, morte, je serais plus heureuse que vous ne le serez jamais !_ Lui balança-t-elle au visage comme elle lui aurait jeté un crachat.

En une seconde, Sillas fut face à elle et sa main, enfoncée à travers sa poitrine, s'était saisit de son cœur et le serrait avec férocité, prêt à l'arracher. Haletante, Caroline hurla de douleur tandis que ses doigts venaient s'agripper aux épaules de Stefan. Un petit sourire triste flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea que, finalement, c'était entre les bras de son meilleur ami qu'elle allait mourir…

Mais Sillas stoppa soudain son geste, incapable de détourner les yeux du visage de sa victime. Elle était lumineuse malgré l'approche de la mort. Alors, sans pouvoir identifier les raisons qui le faisait agir, l'immortel ôta lentement la main tremblante qui pétrifiait le cœur de la jeune vampire. Les yeux écarquillés, cette dernière chut sur le sol dans un hoquet d'incompréhension et de souffrance.

- _Tu as raison !_ Fit Sillas, quelques instants plus tard, un sourire mauvais à nouveau plaqué sur les lèvres de Stefan. _Te tuer serait trop généreux de ma part ! Je vais plutôt te laisser découvrir ce qu'est l'enfer, ce qu'est la vie sans la personne qui y donne tout son sens…_

Caroline se remit sur ses pieds, chancelante. Les poings serrés, elle s'évertuait de ravaler les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Puis son regard se posa sur Stefan/Sillas, et une évidence lui fit redresser les épaules.

- _Je ne serais jamais comme toi !_ Argua-t-elle dans un souffle. _Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurais des amis qui seront là pour moi. Je ne serais jamais seule. Toi si !_

Pendant un instant, les paroles de Caroline semblèrent ébranler la créature. Pour connaître chaque pores du visage de Stefan aussi bien que si avait s'agit de son propre visage, la jeune femme savait reconnaître l'air troublé qui crispaient ses traits en cet instant. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle planta son regard dans le vert d'eau qui noyait les yeux de Sillas. Mais soudain, le regard de ce dernier s'assombrit. Ce regard là aussi, Caroline le connaissait par cœur. Elle en frissonna d'appréhension.

- _Je n'aurais qu'à tuer chacun d'entre eux !_ Sourit la créature dans une grimace sadique.

Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond. Et les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux. « _N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'ébranler ce monstre ?!_ » Souffrit-elle intérieurement. Et puis, ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de son tortionnaire et, brusquement, une nouvelle vague de réconfort la souleva.

- _Tu ne pourras jamais_. Sourit-elle tristement. _Tu es… Lui !_

Et elle désigna son visage.

Pendant un instant, Sillas resta pétrifié. Et puis soudain, écumant de rage, il lui envoya son poing au visage. Caroline sentit sa tête partir en arrière et son crâne explosé. Elle perdit conscience avec reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle supposa que de longues heures s'étaient écoulées. Parce que, même si sous son corps alourdi, elle sentait encore la froideur et l'humidité de la roche, en revanche, la lumière tremblotante qui avait baigné les événements précédents avait disparu, l'abandonnant à une obscurité inquiétante. Une douleur foudroyante lui vrillait les tempes tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à se redresser.

- _Sillas ?_ S'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait voulut forte mais qui ne s'échappa de sa gorge que tremblotante et faible comme le piaillement d'un oiseau.

Avec soulagement, elle constata que seul l'écho de ses mots lui répondait.

Et puis, Tyler lui revint en mémoire. Tyler que Sillas avait tué. Et un flot de larme s'invita à nouveau aux bords de ses yeux. Haletante, le cœur en miette, elle tata le sol, à la recherche du corps sans vie de son amant. Mais, lorsqu'un instant plus tard, elle se relevait, les genoux et la paume des mains en sang, forces étaient de constater que le corps de Tyler avait disparu de la grotte.

Elle se recroquevilla dans un renfoncement de la parois rocheuse et, là, se laissa emporter par son chagrin et son cœur brisé. Elle avait perdu Tyler. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle l'avait perdu, ou avait cru le perdre à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, mais à chaque fois, ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir. A présent, elle était seule. « _Exactement comme Sillas le lui avait promis !_ » Réalisa-t-elle. Et pendant des heures, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'une porte dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence s'ouvrit et laissa entré un flot de lumière.

- _Toujours aussi certaine du soutiens de tes amis ?_ S'enquit la silhouette de Stefan apparue dans le carré de lumière que dessinait la porte.

Caroline tressaillit. Faisant appel à toute la volonté et fierté qui lui restait, elle s'évertua à se remettre sur ses pieds. « _Elle ne laisserait pas Sillas la briser ! Même si ça signifiait qu'il allait la tuer !_ ». Une larme silencieuse dévala sa joue tandis qu'elle plantait un regard farouche dans celui de son bourreau.

- _Oui_. Sourit-elle. _Ils viendront. Et quand ils arriveront, crois-moi… Tu vas morfler !_

Son sourire s'accentua à cette idée.

Les traits de Sillas se décomposèrent face aux certitudes de sa prisonnière. Furieux, il se précipita sur elle et, le regard mauvais, saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

- _Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi ?_ Cracha-t-il avec une froide rage.

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme et cette dernière se contorsionna pour tenter d'échapper à sa douloureuse emprise. Mais, alors que le sourire mauvais de Sillas s'accentuait cruellement, un craquement sec retentit et Caroline laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur qui raisonna dans l'écho de la caverne.

Sillas l'abandonna avec un sourire satisfait et Caroline s'effondra à terre, haletante.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais, torturer ce vampire lui procurait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait ressentit depuis longtemps – comme en témoignait le frisson de plaisir qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de la femme à ses pieds, le visage en larme.

"Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était celle qui avait réussi à ébranler le plus puissant des Originels, seul être capable de se comparer à lui ? Peut-être parce qu'à elle seule, elle reflétait ce qu'étaient devenues les femmes de ce monde, insolentes, indépendantes, prétendument fortes, et que le mépris que lui inspirait ce nouveau monde l'étouffait péniblement ?"

En tous cas, pour la première fois depuis son réveille, il prenait un immense plaisir à jouer. Une boule de plaisir lui étreignit les entrailles, le laissant presque pantelant de contentement. « _Oui, il appréciait son nouveau jouet !_ » Grimaça-t-il cruellement.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**Avertissement : Chapitre contenant des scènes explicites de sexe et de viol. **

CHAPITRE 02

- _Quoi ?_ Haleta Caroline, le souffle court.

- _Sois mienne_. Sourit Sillas avec un sadisme non dissimulé. _Sois mienne où chacun d'eux nourrira. L'un après l'autre !_

Le cœur de Caroline eut un raté. Enfermée dans cette grotte, humide et sombre, depuis la morte de Tyler, elle avait finit par perdre le compte des jours qui s'étaient écoulés. « _Des semaines ? Des mois ?_ ». Tout ce temps, Sillas avait prit plaisir à la torturer. Il n'y avait pas un os de son corps qu'il n'eut brisé pour son simple amusement.  
Un sourire, de plus en plus mauvais, affiché sur les lèvres joliment ourlées de Stefan, il exaltait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à lui arracher un cri de douleur.

Et la jeune femme avait conscience que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé car, Sillas, en plus de la meurtrir jours après jours, la nourrissait, non pas de poche de sang, mais d'êtres humains. Des êtres perdus, hagards, qu'il abandonnait dans la pénombre de la caverne, à la merci du monstre qu'elle était en train de devenir. Les premiers jours, elle avait refusé de les drainer de leur sang et, impuissante, avait vu son geôlier leurs arracher la tête (« _littéralement !_ ») sans aucune considération.  
Alors, elle avait fait un choix : « _Eux ou Elle ?_ ». Caroline avait choisit sa propre cause. Plus résolue que jamais à ne pas laisser Sillas la briser, elle n'avait finalement eu d'autre choix que de se nourrir de ces malheureux. « _Elle allait survivre à ça !_ ». S'était-elle juré. Elle allait trouver un moyen de vaincre Sillas, un moyen de le tuer ! Ou bien ses amis viendraient la secourir. Dans les 2 cas, elle ne laisserait pas son tortionnaire gagner. Elle n'était plus la faible petite Caroline d'avant. Elle était capable de survivre à tout à présent, même à cette torture quotidienne, elle s'en sentait la force ! « _Ou du moins, s'en sentait-elle la force jusqu'aux derniers mots de Sillas !_ »

- _Sois mienne !_

- _Mais… Mais_… Bafouilla la jeune femme. _Je croyais que tu n'aimerais jamais que Amara ?! Qu'elle était ton seul et unique amour ?!_

- _Ma chère_, sourit d'avantage la créature, _l'amour et la luxure sont 2 choses bien différentes !_

La main de Stefan remonta, dans un frôlement d'une lenteur étudiée, le long du bras blanc de Caroline, la faisant frissonner d'une terreur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée avant.

- _Alors ?_ Insista-t-il. _Veux-tu voir mourir chacun de tes amis comme tu as vu succomber ton amant ?_

Incapable de prononcer une parole, Caroline secoua la tête, les yeux soudain inondés de larmes qu'elle s'efforça de ravaler immédiatement.

- _Alors_, souffla Sillas contre son cou, _tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?_

Le cœur de Caroline se serra et elle du faire un réel effort pour réprimer le haut de cœur qui, soudain, la soulevait toute entière. Mais le regard vert de Stefan posé sur elle, dénué de toute compassion ou de tous sentiment, la pétrifia. « _Avait-elle le choix ?_ ». Les visages de Matt, Bonnie, Elena défilèrent soudain devant ses yeux de manière obsédante.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_ Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire de Sillas s'accentua. « _Il savait qu'il avait gagné !_ » Réalisa brutalement et douloureusement la jeune femme, le cœur et l'ego en miettes, et l'estomac noué par une crainte suffocante.

- _Ma chère, je pensais que tu savais déjà comment fonctionnaient ces choses_…

D'un doigt, il fit tomber la bretelle du débardeur qui barrait son épaule. Caroline ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se soustraire à son touché, il abandonna sa peau et s'écarta d'un pas, comme pour mieux étudier son œuvre. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- _Ma chère_, sourit-il, _je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire tout le travail_…

Caroline frissonna à nouveau à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il désigna d'un doigt tendu sa personne.

- _Débarrasses-moi de tout ça !_ Grimaça-t-il.

Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment.

- _J'attends !_ La coupa Sillas sèchement.

Caroline s'écarta d'un pas. Ses genoux, flageolant, la portaient à peine et elle heurta du coude la paroi rocheuse. La douleur la rappela à la réalité et, lentement, grelottante, sa main monta à la 2nde bretelle de son top. Celle-ci tomba à son tour. Puis, de doigts toujours tremblants, elle tira sur la fermeture qui coupait le dos de son top. Elle l'avait descendu d'à peine quelques centimètres que déjà, le tissu tombait sur ses hanches, puis à ses pieds, dévoilant une peau blanchâtre et un soutien-gorge pastel.

Le regard de Sillas s'agrandit et son souffle se fit plus rauque. Il tendit une main vers la jeune femme mais la rappela finalement à lui dans un geste brusque.

- _La suite !_ Gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Cette fois, une larme silencieuse dévala la joue de la jeune femme. Comme un automate, sa main alla dégrafer l'attache qui tenait sa jupe fermée et, aussitôt, le pan de tissu alla rejoindre son top à ses pieds, la laissant, humiliée, en lingerie devant les yeux assombrit de désir de Sillas.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas qui les séparait, Caroline ferma les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard emplit de convoitise que la créature posait sur elle. Et, quand elle sentit les doigts de Sillas, aussi froids que la glace, effleurer sa peau, un violent hoquet de dégoût s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa réaction arracha un rire satisfait à son geôlier. « _Qui était-elle pour avoir pu croire qu'elle pourrait défaire Sillas, le plus ancien être de l'univers ?!_ » Regretta-t-elle amèrement en serrant les poings.

- _Ma chère_, Souffla la voix de Stefan à son oreille avec un doux amusement.

Avant de violemment la pousser contre la paroi rugueuse de la caverne. Une proéminence de la roche heurta brutalement l'une des omoplates de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, la main dure de Sillas agrippait son soutien-gorge entre ses seins et le tirait vers le bas, cassant net l'une des fines bretelles du dessous de dentelle, et forçant l'autre à descendre le long du bras de la jeune femme, agressant sa peau au passage et dénudant ses seins. Un hoquet secoua Caroline lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa poitrine était à découvert, offerte aux regards lubriques de son compagnon. Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour les retenir, des larmes inondèrent son visage.

Elle tenta de repousser Sillas/Stefan mais, furieux, il la gifla avec une force démesurée qui laissa Caroline étourdie pendant une longue minute. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité, la bouche de la créature écrasait la sienne et elle sentait sa langue, humide, dure et intransigeante, l'envahir et harceler la sienne odieusement. Un hurlement tenta vainement de s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Sillas. Aussitôt, il accentua la pression de son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, l'écrasant contre la paroi irrégulière et tranchante de la grotte, coupant court à ses gesticulations. Paniquée, Caroline sentait à travers le jean de Sillas le violent désir qu'il nourrissait pour elle et ses larmes redoublèrent.

- _Trop tard pour changer d'avis très Chère !_ Lui susurra Stefan à l'oreille avec un plaisir sadique.

Et il plongea sa main dans le shorty de dentelles de Caroline.  
Aussitôt, ses doigts trouvèrent sa chair la plus tendre et s'y frayèrent résolument un chemin. Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se dérober à son touché. Mais Sillas l'écrasait toute entière contre la parois rocheuse, insinuant une jambes entre les siennes tandis que sa main libre venait saisir durement un sein. Avec un sourire sadique, il le malaxa et en pinça méchamment la pointe, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur à sa victime. L'horreur de Caroline s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Sillas, rudes et intransigeants, la pénétrer d'une poussée, l'éventrant comme un poignard. La douleur lui arracha un hurlement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, Sillas s'agita et, avant que Caroline ne réalise ce qui se passait, son shorty gisait en lambeaux à ses pieds et le jean de son tortionnaire lui descendait sur les genoux. A nouveau, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, les yeux grands ouverts sur sa terreur et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Une main emprisonna sa nuque, la forçant à rester à sa portée, et sa langue l'envahit entièrement, férocement, lui soulevant le cœur.

Aveuglée par la panique, Caroline se débattait comme un chat sauvage. Elle frappait, griffait, gesticulait… Tout pour échapper au touché violent de Sillas. Mais soudain las des protestations de sa victime, Sillas la frappa au visage. Si violemment que la tête de la jeune femme heurta la roche, répandant sur sa joue une traîné de sang et l'assommant à demi. Réjoui, il la frappa encore avec un sourire et, s'écartant, il la laissa s'effondrer à terre. Avec un sourire satisfait, il la regarda une seconde gire sur le sol aiguisé de la grotte. Nue, dénuée de volonté, à peine consciente, elle lui sembla plus excitante que jamais. Il banda plus fort que jamais.

Alors, satisfait de l'inertie de sa victime, de son oeuvre, il s'étendit sur elle et, comme pour l'humilier encore d'avantage, il rassembla et tordit les poignets de la jeune femme dans son dos, la contraignant à se cambrer sous lui dans un gémissement de douleur, à lui offrir sa poitrine et à creuser ses reins. Puis, lui ayant écarté les cuisses d'un geste impatient, il se forçant un passage en elle d'un violent coup de reins pendant que sa main forçait ses hanches à l'accueillir. Une douleur aigue la déchira, la ramenant à la conscience dans un sursaut de souffrance. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'elle croisait le regard amusé de Sillas. Elle n'avait plus la force de hurler.

Avec le même amusement, Sillas la vit se tordre sous lui et vit les larmes inondées son visage quand il lui assena un nouveau coup de rein. La brûlure, aux creux des entrailles de la jeune femme s'intensifia tandis que le plaisir de son violeur s'accentuait, lui arrachant un gémissement de délectation. Il s'enfonçait plus profondément elle, dur comme une matraque, coups après coups. Et puis, soudain prit de frénésie, possédé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles, Sillas lui asséna coups de butoir après coups de butoir. Violent. Dure. Egoïste. A chaque fois qu'il la transperçait, Caroline avait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer de l'intérieur et la douleur et l'humiliation faisaient redoubler ses larmes et ses plaintes.

Et puis, soudain, après de longues minutes d'un pilonnage impitoyable, il laissa échapper un long gémissement éraillé et elle le sentit se répandre en elle comme un acide. Elle détourna le visage, dégoûtée, au bord de la régurgitation… brisée…

Il se retira une seconde plus tard, et avec une indifférence amusée, il l'abandonna détruite sur le sol de la caverne…


	3. Chapter 3

« _Des jours, des semaines que ça durait. Est-ce que ce cauchemar n'aurait jamais de fin ?_ »

La joue, noyée de larmes, posée contre le sol rocailleux de la grotte, Caroline avait cessé de se débattre. La roche lui griffait le visage, les bras et les genoux à chaque assaut auquel la soumettait Sillas mais la jeune femme, inerte, ne bronchait plus. Les mains du monstre, glissées entre ses cuisses, maintenaient strictement son bassin et ses fesses soulevés tandis qu'il la labourait encore et encore. Elle n'entendait plus le claquement des reins de l'autre contre ses fesses ou son souffle rauque et ahanant lorsqu'il se poussait en elle.

Car Caroline avait fermé les yeux et s'était coupé du monde depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis des semaines, elle était étrangère à son propre corps dès lors que la silhouette de Stefan apparaissait dans l'encadrement de lumière de la porte. Sillas ne semblait pas se lasser de disposer de son corps, ou d'abuser de son inertie. Mais, lorsqu'il laissait ses mains parcourir rudement la peau nue de la jeune femme, ou maltraitait ses seins ou la possédait comme elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il fut possible à un être humain de l'être, elle étouffait la conscience qu'elle avait du monde extérieur. Comme un mantra, elle se répétait qu'il ne pouvait plus la blesser, que les horreurs auxquelles il la soumettait ne la touchaient plus. Elle n'habitait plus sa propre peau.

Alors son esprit était libre de s'évader. Elle imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait eu aux côtés de Tyler si Sillas ne l'avait tué des semaines plus tôt, celle qu'elle aurait eue si elle avait accepté de suivre Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans, ou si elle avait choisit de prendre la route avec Stefan pour le soutenir… Toutes ces vies qu'elle aurait put avoir au lieu de se retrouver coincé là, à la disposition de Sillas, bafouée, humiliée, épuisée et brisée…

Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les visages des gens qu'elle avait aimé : Sa mère, si pleine de courage et de droiture. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. « _Qu'aurait-elle pensé si elle avait vu sa fille dans cette situation ?_ ». Elena, chaleureuse et magnifique. Toujours entourée de courtisans et pourtant si généreuse. Bonnie, énergique et volontaire, dont la magie – qui les avait doucement amusé au début - s'était avérée si indispensable à leurs combats. Matt, doux, aimant, rassurant. Les larmes de Caroline redoublèrent. « _Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour l'étreindre et se nourrir de sa chaleur ?!_ ». Et il y avait Stefan, attentif, fatigué mais si valeureux. La pensée de ce dernier l'aidait plus que toute les autres. « _Après tout_, Songeait la jeune femme sans amertume. _Il était seul et unique visage qu'elle ne pourrait oublié tant que durerais son calvaire !_ ». Car Caroline était consciente - cruellement consciente - de la différence entre les 2 hommes qui partageaient le visage de Stefan. L'un avait fait d'elle celle qu'elle avait été, l'autre la détruisait… Entre les mains de Stefan, elle avait apprit le courage, la force, la fierté… Sillas lui avait volé tout ça… Elle n'était plus rien sous ses mains…

Cette idée la ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

Soudain, elle réalisait que sa pommette la brûlait. Et, bien qu'elle sente la douceur de son propre sang se répandant sous elle apaiser cette brûlure, la douleur était poignante. La même résultante immergeait ses bras et ses genoux. Mais la douleur la plus intense était _en_ elle. Cette dague qu'elle sentait aller et venir entre ses chairs et la déchirer, ce foudroiement qui la saisissait à chaque coup de butoir que les reins de Sillas lui infligeait, ce feu qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qui la brûlait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus atrocement, à mesure que l'autre la pénétrait de plus en plus profondément… « _Elle ressentait à nouveau tout ça !_ » Réalisa-t-elle avec une horreur brutale.

Une ultime fois, Caroline fit appel aux visages de ceux qu'elle aimait… Sa mère, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan… Puis, lorsque Sillas jouit en elle, elle s'effondra… Brisée… « _N'y avait-il donc personne pour venir mettre un terme à son agonie ?_ »


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline restait recroquevillée, dans la même cavité de la paroi rocheuse que dessinait un renfoncement à l'intérieur de la grotte et qui lui servait de cocon depuis des semaines. Roulée en boude, repliée sur elle-même, tremblante, inerte, elle attendait que Sillas vienne à nouveau la torturer comme il ne manquait pas de le faire. Inlassablement.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Elle ?_ » Ne cessait de demander une petite voix obsédante aux tréfonds de son crâne. Il y a quelques années encore, personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Personne ne la voulait Elle ! Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Elena. Mais, depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle avait été transformée en vampire, il semblait que le sexe opposé la découvrait d'une manière dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. Elle avait connu enfin sa première vraie histoire d'amour. Tyler et elle s'était aimé pendant des années. « _D'un amour contrarié, certes, mais d'un amour sincère !_ ».

Et puis, il y avait eu Klaus. A la pensée de l'hybride, le cœur de Caroline se serra. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé plus qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas même Tyler. Et, si le lycanthrope n'avait pas déjà possédé son cœur, elle aurait pu aimer Klaus en retour. Elle avait d'ailleurs apprit à l'apprécier et à compatir à sa souffrance. Mais… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Et, il était partit, coupant court à la multitude de question qui avait torturé Caroline à ses heures perdues.

Et enfin, il y avait eu Stefan. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour Stefan. Elle _devait_ sa vie à Stefan. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'eu fait pour lui. Mais lui aussi était parti. Le cœur brisé, il avait préféré laisser la main d'Elena à son frère plutôt que de perdre celui-ci. Il était son meilleur ami. Le seul qui l'ai accepté entièrement, sans la juger, qui aie réellement eu besoin d'elle. Mais, ce que le vampire n'avait pas prit en compte avant de quitter Mystic Falls, c'était qu'il allait l'abandonner elle aussi. A la solitude. A Sillas.

Une douleur, devenue familière avec les semaines, lui étreignit la poitrine. Tyler était mort, Klaus était partit refaire sa vie à la Nouvelle Orléans, Stefan avait fuit sa peine… A nouveau, elle se retrouvait seule. Et cette fois, la solitude se révélait bien plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'elle avait connu : Elle était à la merci de Sillas. Elle resserra la pression de ses bras autour de ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas à nouveau fondre en larmes.

Et, comme s'il avait entendu ses souffrances et avait voulu en être témoin, Sillas apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'éclairage artificiel, dans son dos, dessina la silhouette de Stefan dans le carré de lumière. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Caroline oublia qu'il était _l'autre_ et se prit à espérer que c'était bel et bien son ami qui venait d'apparaître, qui venait la sauver… Et puis, la réalité la rappela à elle et, le cœur broyé, elle se rappela que ce n'était pas Stefan qui pénétrait d'un pas dans la grotte, qu'il s'agissait d'un double, d'un monstre, qu'il s'agissait de Sillas.

- _Laisse moi tranquille !_ Souffla-t-elle, à bout de force.

- _Caroline ?_

La jeune femme détournait résolument les yeux, incapable de poser les yeux sur le visage de Stefan tout en sachant qu'un autre, son tortionnaire, se tenait face à elle. « _Mais_… Réalisa-t-elle soudain, _la voix de Sillas avait un ton inhabituellement hésitant_ ». Elle réprima l'espoir qui l'oppressait brusquement. Et puis, lui revinrent en mémoire toutes les fois où Sillas s'était joué d'elle, de son esprit, et elle repoussa loin de son cœur ses pathétiques espoirs.

- _Va-t-en !_ Souffla-t-elle en se recroquevillant de plus belle.

- _Caroline_. Répéta la voix de Stefan où perçaient une douceur et une inquiétude qu'elle n'avait plus entendues depuis une éternité.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'espoir lui gonfla le cœur malgré elle et la jeune prisonnière leva un regard défiant vers le nouveau venu.

Il était beau. Aussi beau que Stefan l'avait toujours été. Mais beau comme Sillas l'était également. Ils partageaient une seule et même apparence, celle d'un jeune homme, aux traits délicatement croqués, à la haute stature, aux épaules carrées, aux hanches étroites et aux longues jambes. Ils avaient en commun un même regard d'un vert d'eau, souligné de longs cils noirs, surplombé d'un large front que délimitait une épaisse crinière d'un brun chatoyant. « _Pourtant_… Se surprit à noter Caroline, prise d'un espoir fou. _Pourtant, ce Stefan là, celui qui était sous ses yeux en cet instant, avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dans la manière dont il la regardait_… »

- _Stefan ?_ Souffla-t-elle, pantoise.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres joliment ourlées de son compagnon tandis qu'il s'accoupissait à sa hauteur.

- _Viens_, murmura-t-il. _Je vais te sortir de là_….

Il lui tendit les bras et, pendant un instant, il vit Caroline douter, lutter, le dévisager…

- _Non !_ Nia-t-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. _Tu n'es pas lui ! Tu ne peux pas être lui !_

- _Caroline_, Insista Sillas dans un murmure, _c'est moi ! C'est Stefan !_

A nouveau, il vit la jeune femme secouer la tête tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir ses larmes. « _Non, non, non !_ » Répétait-elle dans un souffle, comme si elle s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas réel.

- _Caroline !_ Répéta-t-il, la voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

La jeune femme leva soudain son visage vers lui. Pendant un long moment, elle garda son regard plongé dans le sien, à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi. Et puis, comme un petit animal qui abandonne peu à peu ses peurs, il la vit se décrisper et s'avancer à sa rencontre en tremblant. Lentement. Apeurée. Incrédule.

- _C'est vraiment toi ?_ Murmura-t-elle sans vraiment parvenir à contenir le chancellement de sa voix.

Stefan lui offrit un nouveau sourire et Caroline sentit son cœur bondir douloureusement aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Elle posa ses doigts tremblotants sur la main que Stefan lui tendait.

- _Stefan !_ Répéta-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise soudain dans un sanglot.

Le vampire l'attira doucement à lui et la serra contre lui. Pendant une seconde, il sentit Caroline se crisper entre ses bras, puis elle fondit en larmes. Secouée de sanglots, elle gémissait entre ses bras, tremblante. Stefan accentua son étreinte. Pendant une éternité, il la berça contre sa poitrine comme il aurait bercé un enfant blessé.

Ce n'est que là qu'il prit conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Ses vêtements étaient arrachés et tâchés d'un sang brun, des marques encore suintantes couvraient son corps à de multiples endroits, son visage était amaigri, sale de terre et de poussière, et ses grands yeux clairs étaient à présent soulignés de larges cernes sombres. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et avait prit l'apparence d'un nid de paille broussailleux.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » Jura-t-il intérieurement.

Contre lui, Caroline s'abandonnait peu à peu. Ses larmes se mêlait à la terre qui maculait ses joues et y laissait de larges marques brunes. Ses mains, écorchées jusqu'au sang, se cramponnaient désespérément à la chemise de son compagnon. Ses épaules, d'abord affaissées, étaient à présent secouées par de violents sanglots tandis que gémissements et plaintes rauques s'échappaient alternativement de sa gorge. Stefan resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il la serra aussi fort que ses faibles forces - à peine retrouvées - le lui permettaient. Il aurait voulut pouvoir écraser la peine de Caroline de la même manière qu'il pressait ses épaules. « _Qu'est-ce que Sillas a bien pu lui faire endurer depuis toutes ces semaines ?_ » Ragea-t-il soudain, furieux de savoir qu'il aurait du agir plus rapidement, ou que leurs amis auraient pu s'inquiéter du sort de la jeune femme au lieu de présumer qu'elle était partit pour des vacances romantiques avec Tyler. Mais furieux surtout de ne pas avoir fait souffrir Sillas plus longtemps.

- _Sillas ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal_. Tenta-t-il de la consoler d'une voix tendre.

Caroline mit de longs instants à calmer ses sanglots.

Puis finalement, c'est un visage détruit, inquiet et interrogatif qu'elle leva vers son ami.

- _Il est mort !_ Expliqua-t-il en essuyant d'un doigt une dernière larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa compagne.

- _Mort_ ? Répéta la jeune femme hébétée, incapable de croire à un tel miracle.

- _Coupé en petits morceaux_. Précisa Stefan dans une ébauche de sourire.

Caroline le fixa comme s'il était dément.

- _C'est impossible !_ Murmura-t-elle après une éternité, un poids au creux de la poitrine, mais se blottissant d'avantage contre le torse rassurant de son ami, comme si ce dernier avait pu faire rempart entre elle et le monstre qui l'avait violentée pendant des semaines.

Le sourire de Stefan s'attendrit.

- _Coupé en petits morceaux et enterré aux 4 coins de la planète !_ Insista-t-il en enlaçant plus fermement la jeune femme.

Cette dernière mit une minute à prendre conscience de ce que les paroles de Stefan signifiaient. Et puis, brutalement, les larmes la soulevèrent à nouveau. Violentes. Etouffantes.

Et Stefan la prit entre ses bras tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Et le vampire enfouit son visage au creux du coup de la jeune femme. « _Il ne laisserait plus personne blesser Caroline, plus jamais !_ » Se jura-t-il, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Il avait manqué à sa parole. Il avait promit à Caroline qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arrivé et il tenait entre ses bras la preuve qu'il avait manqué à sa parole.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, une Caroline, indifférente au monde qui l'entourait et à tout ce qui n'était pas sa souffrance, blottit entre ses bras.

- _Je te jure qu'à partir de ce jour, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me rattraper_. Lui jura-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais, perdu au milieu de sa douleur, Caroline ne l'entendait pas.

Lorsque Stefan sortit de la grotte, son précieux fardeau doucement callé contre lui, Damon, Elena et Matt se précipitèrent à leurs rencontres.

- _Caroline ?!_ S'exclama Elena, horrifiée de l'état dans lequel elle retrouvait son amie.

La jolie brunette voulue étreindre son amie, mais Stefan se détourna violemment, dérobant une Caroline léthargique aux bras d'Elena.

- _Où étiez-vous quand elle avait besoin de vous ?!_ S'écria-t-il furieux.

Elena se figea.

- _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!_ Bafouilla la jeune femme, étourdie.

- _J'étais en train de pourrir au fond d'un lac, Caroline était en train de se faire torturer jours après jours depuis des semaines_… Cracha le vampire. _Et toi Elena ? Tu étais où ?_

- _Stefan !_ Intervint sèchement Damon.

Mais son frère ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage décomposé d'Elena.

- _Quand tu as eu besoin de nous, chacun de tes amis a été là pour toi. A chaque fois ! Mais quand Caroline aurait eu besoin de ton aide, tu étais où ?_

Interdite, les grands yeux bruns de la jeune vampire s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle fixait son ancien amour avec stupeur.

- _Stefan ça suffit !_ S'écria Damon en attirant Elena à lui.

Mais le jeune homme se détourna froidement tandis qu'il sentait les poings de Caroline serrer plus désespérément encore les pans de sa chemise et ses larmes silencieuses redoubler contre son épaule. Il accentua doucement la pression de son étreinte sur la jeune femme et tourna les talons, impatient de placer Caroline dans la pénombre bienveillante de son manoir où il pourrait la réconforter à loisir et la protéger du monde extérieur.

- _Stefan ?_ L'implora Elena tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- _Elena !_ L'interrompit doucement Matt. _Stefan a raison. On aurait du s'inquiéter pour Caroline et Tyler depuis des semaines déjà. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Caroline de ne pas donner de nouvelles… Mais… Mais, on voulait tous profiter de notre été. Et on a préféré croire que tout allait bien pour eux… C'était plus facile, plus confortable…_

- _Ne te flagelle pas boy scout !_ S'agaça Damon. _On n'était pas ses baby-sitters ! Comment on était censé deviner ce qui se passait ?_

Matt tourna un regard énervé vers le vampire.

- _Ton frère s'est échappé du lac depuis moins de 48h, et il a tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas Lui !_

- _Matt a raison_. Souffla Elena en essuyant une larme.

Damon se détourna, boudeur. Mais, même lui, aussi indifférent qu'il puisse tenter de paraître, savait que ses compagnons étaient dans vrai.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan abandonna sa voiture sur les falaises qui abritaient la grotte où il avait retrouvé Caroline. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à lâcher la jeune femme pour la déposer sur le siège passager du véhicule, même pour le court trajet qui les menait au manoir. C'est donc à pieds qu'il avait ramené son amie chez lui. Le visage toujours enfouit contre son épaule, elle n'avait pas relâché la pression avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à lui. Et, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, Stefan avait fait de même. Il l'avait serrée contre lui avec toute l'affection qu'éveillait en lui la détresse de son amie.

Mais, à présent qu'ils avaient atteint sa maison, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour atténuer la souffrance de sa compagne. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Sillas lui avait fait subir comme torture. Aussi, il la laissa d'elle-même reprendre pied dans le monde. Il se calla dans l'un des fauteuils qui avaient si souvent abriter leurs interminables discutions et, gardant précieusement la jeune femme contre lui, il attendit que Caroline revienne à la réalité.

Il fallut de longues heures à la jeune femme pour prendre conscience que Stefan l'avait ramenée chez lui et qu'elle était à présent à l'abri, entre les bras protecteurs de son ami.

- _Salut !_ Lui sourit Stefan lorsque, enfin, la jeune femme leva un regard sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Les yeux de Caroline s'embuèrent à nouveaux de larmes et elle replongea son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon en reniflant. Stefan esquissa un sourire. Il pressa le corps de Caroline contre lui.

- _Tu pus_… Lui signala-t-elle soudain en relevant une grimace vers lui.

Le sourire du vampire s'accentua. Malgré ses grands yeux bleus encore baignés de larmes, sur les lèvres de Caroline s'esquissait un rictus courageux et non dénué d'humour. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- _Non Caroline, c'est toi !_ Lui sourit-il.

La grimace faussement écoeurée de Caroline s'accentua.

- _Je… peux utiliser ta douche ?_ S'enquit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements qui faisaient vaciller sa voix.

Pour peu, le courage de la jeune femme aurait arraché une larme à Stefan. Il sentit son cœur de gonfler d'une affection indéniable.

- _Tout ce que tu veux_… Souffla Stefan en resserrant son étreinte.

Pourtant, ni Caroline, ni son compagnon, n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement qui aurait signifié que l'un ou l'autre était prêt à mettre leurs paroles en action.

Et puis, finalement, la jeune femme s'efforça de se redresser. Chaque muscle de son corps et chaque pore de son épiderme lui semblèrent douloureux. Mais la souffrance la plus intense venait de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule de plomb vrillait ses entrailles et, lorsqu'elle voulut se remettre sur pieds, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se serait effondrer à terre si Stefan ne s'était pas précipiter pour la soutenir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son corps entier chercha à échapper aux mains du vampire tandis que lui revenait en mémoire toutes ces fois où des mains identiques l'avaient abusée et maltraités. Et puis, elle croisa le regard étonné de Stefan et l'inquiétude que trahissaient les traits de son beau visage. Il avait toujours été beau. Elle s'efforça d'apaiser sa peur. Lorsqu'il la souleva à nouveau de terre, elle se blottit contre lui avec reconnaissance.

Stefan la porta jusqu'à la vaste salle de bain du premier étage et, d'un pied, en poussa la porte. Une cabine de douche occupait le mur de gauche tandis qu'un miroir et des éléments de rangements parsemaient celui de droite. Face à eux, sous une fenêtre à la vitre fumée, trônait un large bain de marbre sur pieds. Stefan déposa précautionneusement son fardeau sur le tapis moelleux qui s'étendait devant celui-ci. Il tourna l'un des antiques robinets dorés et aussitôt une cascade d'eau brûlante se déversa dans la cuvette d'albâtre tandis qu'une brume chaude, opaque et apaisante envahissait peu à peu l'espace clos de la salle de bain. Caroline ne put empêcher son corps entier de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille secouée par le vent glacial de l'hiver et ses larmes réapparurent aux bords de ses yeux. Au fil des mois, elle avait presque oublié ce qu'étaient la gentillesse et la chaleur.

- _Ca va aller ?_ S'inquiéta Stefan en s'agenouillant face à son amie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

Stefan s'apprêtait à abandonner son amie à sa toilette lorsque les doigts de cette dernière se refermèrent sur le bas de son pantalon.

- _Ne… Ne me laisse pas seule !_ Bafouilla-t-elle, les joues à nouveau noyées de larmes. _Je… Je ne veux plus être toute seule._

- _Je serais juste derrière la porte_. Tenta de la rassurer le vampire.

Mais les doigts de Caroline ne lâchèrent pas le tissu de son vêtement.

- _D'accord, d'accord_ ! Accorda-t-il finalement, le cœur brisé de voir sa vaillante amie dans un tel état.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à la hauteur de la jeune femme, dégageant de son front une mèche crépue et salle de cheveux qui barrait son beau visage. Il la sentit tressaillir sous son doigt. Un soupire lui échappa. « _Qu'était-il donc arrivé à la jeune femme pendant son absence ?!_ » Se demanda-t-il pour la millième fois en constatant qu'elle s'agrippait toujours désespérément à son pantalon.

Remarquant l'inquiétude de son ami, Caroline se força à libérer le tissu de ses doigts crispés. Les mains qu'elle ramena à elle tremblaient tant que Stefan les saisit en chemin et les réchauffa des siennes.

Le bain était remplit et Stefan s'écarta de la jeune femme juste le temps d'arrêter le débit d'eau. Lorsqu'il lui refit face, elle tremblait de plus belle.

En soupirant une énième fois, Stefan dégrafa les 2 uniques boutons encore indemnes qui maintenaient la blouse de Caroline fermé. Une bouffée de colère souleva le jeune homme lorsqu'il constata que les bras et les épaules de son amie étaient toutes autant marquées de cicatrices que l'était le reste de sa personne. Mais sa colère fut soufflée comme une chandelle lorsque la blouse tomba des épaules de Caroline, découvrant une poitrine blanche… et nue. Il détourna les yeux et déposa une lourde serviette éponge sur les épaules et les bras de la jeune femme. Il la soutint le temps de la remettre sur ses pieds et qu'elle se stabilise. « _Est-ce que les femmes d'aujourd'hui, est-ce que Caroline, étaient du genre à ne plus porter de lingerie de nos jours ?!_ » S'étonna-t-il en réfrénant la panique qui le saisissait à l'idée de l'_autre_ possibilité.

D'une main tremblante, il descendit la fermeture éclair qui retenait la jupe de Caroline. Le tissu, lourd d'humidité et de saleté, tomba immédiatement sur le sol, découvrant un shorty usé. Stefan laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Avant de constater, terrifié, que l'intérieur des cuisses de son amie portaient un nombre de marque plus élevé encore que le reste de la peau pâle de la jeune femme.

Il leva un regard ahuri sur son amie. Cette dernière détourna les yeux.

- _Mon Dieu !_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_ Le supplia Caroline en resserrant la serviette autour d'elle.

Stefan leva une main vers sa compagne. Il aurait aimé la toucher, la serrer entre ses bras, la consoler… Mais à présent qu'il savait, il vacillait à l'idée que Caroline puisse se sentir blessé par sa proximité, par son touché. Et là, il prit conscience d'un fait encore plus abominable : C'est son visage, son corps, qu'avait utilisé Sillas pour abusé de la jeune femme !

Il chancela, le souffle court, comme poignardé.

Caroline leva un regard timide sur son compagnon. Le regard hagard, il avait soudain l'air plus perdu qu'elle ne l'était. Cette constatation lui arracha une ébauche de sourire. La compassion et la tendresse de Stefan la réchauffaient comme, quelques heures à peine, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de l'être un jour. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier réprima un sursaut, puis doucement, comme si elle avait été faite d'une précieuse porcelaine, il l'entoura de ses bras.

- _Je suis tellement désolé !_ Souffla-t-il d'une voix aussi tremblante d'émotion que l'était celle de son amie.

Caroline inspira profondément. Puis se redressa. Et bien que ses yeux soient à nouveau noyés de larmes, un petit sourire éclairait son visage lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- _Je survivrais !_ Sourit-elle courageusement.

Devant la détermination dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, et à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à faire appel, la colère de Stefan s'intensifia brusquement.

- _J'aimerais que Sillas soit encore vivant !_ S'écria-t-il. _Je le massacrerais ! Encore et encore et encore !_

Le sourire et les larmes de Caroline s'intensifièrent.

- _Je sais_. Souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes prenaient l'ascendant sur le rire. _Juste_…

- _Quoi ?_

- _Juste…. Sers-moi fort Stefan !_

Son ami s'exécuta aussitôt. Il écrasa la jeune femme entre ses bras comme s'il avait put briser sa peine. Pendant une éternité, elle pleura à nouveau entre ses bras. Et pendant une éternité, il la pressa contre lui. Finalement, au bout d'un temps interminable, Stefan entendit Caroline renifler bruyamment et il la sentit redresser les épaules entre ses bras.

Elle s'écarta et leva vers lui un visage teinté de l'espièglerie qu'il lui connaissait auparavant.

- _Au bain maintenant_. Sourit-elle vaillemment. _Parce que… !_

Elle se pinça le nez pour traduire sa pensée.

Stefan lui rendit son sourire. Mais, alors qu'il lâchait la jeune femme, cette dernière tituba dangereusement et il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Laissant échapper un énième soupire, Stefan la souleva vigoureusement dans ses bras et, délicatement, la plongea dans l'eau brûlante du bain. Caroline abandonna sur le tapis la serviette qui recouvrait son dos, ses bras et ses seins, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. De mains tremblantes, elle ôta son ultime dessous et l'abandonna avec la serviette. Stefan se détourna.

- _Reste !_ Le pria la jeune femme.

Stefan fit à nouveau face à Caroline. Recroquevillée dans l'eau trouble du bain, elle lui sembla plus fragile que jamais. « _Et pourtant_… Nota Stefan avec admiration. _Et pourtant, un petit air mutin, nourrit de courage, éclairait son beau visage !_ ». Un petit air qui le surprit autant que le fait de réaliser que, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, cette même moue mutine lui avait terriblement manqué. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, il alla s'asseoir à côté de la baignoire, aux côtés de son amie.

Pendant un long moment, les 2 compagnons restèrent côtes à côtes, en silence. Chacun regardant droit devant soi, perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

- _Tu sais, j'avais trouvé une parade !_ Murmura soudain Caroline dans un sourire distrait.

- _Une parade ?_ S'étonna doucement Stefan.

- _Pas contre Sillas. C'était impossible. Il était trop fort. Mais…_ (Elle chercha ses mots pendant un instant) _contre le désespoir !_

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui._

Le sourire de la jeune femme se teinta d'une certaine tendresse.

- _Je m'imaginais que c'était toi_.

Stefan se crispa brusquement, en même temps que son sourire le désertait.

- _Quoi ?_

« _Elle imaginait qu'il était le monstre qui lui faisait subir toutes ces atrocités ?!_ »

Caroline, qui n'avait pas noté le changement d'attitude de son compagnon, poursuivit, perdue dans son monde, parlant presque pour elle-même.

- _Il pensait qu'il me briserait comme ça_. Poursuivit-elle. _Mais… Il était toi. Il avait ton visage, ta voix… tes yeux_…

- _Caroline ?!_ Tenta de l'interrompre Stefan aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait malgré l'écoeurement qui le soulevait.

- _Une fois qu'il était… dedans, je m'imaginais que c'était toi. C'était plus facile pour ne pas craquer. J'imaginais que j'étais d'accord et que tu m'avais sauvé._

Stefan se détendit soudain avec un soupire de soulagement. Elle imaginait qu'elle était consentante. Cette idée le rassura… et le troubla.

Caroline se tourna soudain vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Exactement comme tu m'as sauvé !_ Rit-elle.

Mais son rire brisa le cœur de Stefan. A nouveau, la bravoure de la jeune femme l'impressionna en même temps qu'il le terrassa. Jamais Caroline n'aurait du avoir à subit _ça_ !

Mais, devant le visage vaillant de la jeune femme, il ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

- _Si ça t'a aider_… Souffla-t-il.

- _Ca m'a sauvé !_ Lui confirma-t-elle. _Ca et la pensée que vous étiez en train de me chercher… Enfin… que toi, tu étais en train de me chercher._

Ses traits s'étaient brusquement assombrit à la pensée que, de tous ses amis, aucun ne s'était lancé à sa rechercher de tout l'été. « _Exactement comme Stefan l'avait dit !_ ». Et soudain, ce dernier regretta ses paroles. Caroline n'avait pas besoin de cette rancœur supplémentaire.

- _Caroline_… Tenta-t-il d'intervenir.

Mais la jeune femme tourna un nouveau sourire vers lui et les mots restèrent étranglés dans la gorge du vampire. « _Ce n'était pas le moment pour la jeune femme de subir une argumentation_… »

- _Tu m'aides ?_ Fit-elle en lui tendant une éponge et en désignant son dos.

Pendant une seconde, Stefan resta interdit. Mais à nouveau, il songea que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Il ferait tout ce que Caroline exigerait de lui. Et si lui frotter le dos pouvait adoucir, ne serait-ce que d'un pourcent, sa peine, il ne se sentait pas le droit de protester. Il saisit l'éponge dans un sourire tendre.

Il enjamba la baignoire et s'assit sur la poupe du bain. Aussitôt, il se figea.

Le dos de Caroline, comme le reste de son corps, étaient couvert de blessures à peine refermées. « _Son système a besoin de sang afin de cicatriser_ ». Comprit-il, inquiet de savoir si Sillas – en plus de tout le reste - l'avait également laissé mourir de faim ces derniers mois. Il ne réprima son trouble et sa colère que lorsque la jeune femme tourna vers lui un profil étonné.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le cœur de Stefan se serra. Caroline s'inquiétait… « _Pour lui !_ »

Il plongea promptement l'éponge dans l'eau, l'aspergea de gel moussant et, d'une main douce, recouvrit la peau abîmée des épaules de son amie d'une eau chaude et savonneuse.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupire soulagé et se détendit lentement sous les tracés de l'éponge et la chaleur qu'elle répandait dans son corps. L'admiration que la jeune femme inspirait à Stefan augmenta encore d'un cran à cette constatation, et il se surprit à sourire.

Une tendre berceuse, qui lui vint aux lèvres alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis l'enfance, franchit les lèvres de Stefan et les enveloppa tous 2 d'une douceur bienveillante. La nuit tombait par delà la petite fenêtre qui les surplombait et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ni l'un, ni l'autre des 2 amis ne songeait à l'horreur ou à la solitude de ces dernières semaines. Ils se contentaient de partager et d'apprécier cet instant de calme et de douceur…


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant longtemps, ni Stefan, ni Caroline n'osèrent rompre la quiétude du moment. Mais arriva une heure avancée de la nuit, où l'un et l'autre sentirent la fatigue et le froid les saisir.

- _Je vais te laisser te rincer_. Fit Stefan en quittant la poupe du bain duquel sa compagne n'avait pas bougé depuis 2 heures.

- _Ok_. Lui sourit-elle, résignée et lasse.

Encore une fois, le courage de Caroline lui brisa le cœur. Mais, Stefan n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les sentiments que lui inspirait la bravoure de son amie. La jeune femme, oubliant qu'elle était nue, tentait de se remettre sur pieds et il se hâta de détourner le regard. Une seconde plus tard, un petit cri et le bruit étouffé d'un choc le firent brusquement faire volte-face. Caroline avait basculée, ses genoux refusant de la porter, et s'était écroulée dans l'eau devenue sombre du bain. Une vague déborda des parois de marbres, inondant les murs et la moitié du tapis qui le devançait, tandis que la jeune femme disparaissait sous l'eau noirâtre. Stefan se précipita et, d'une main sous la nuque, aida sa compagne à revenir à la surface dans une série chaotique de quinte de toux.

- _Hey, Hey !_ Tenta de la calmer le vampire en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Mais la frayeur avait ranimé toutes les terreurs que Caroline s'étaient évertuer à contenir, et cette dernière se retrouva à trembler, à nouveau secouée comme une feuille en hiver, immergée dans l'eau stagnante et à présent froide. Et à nouveau, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

Stefan, aussi trempé que sa compagne, souleva cette dernière entre ses bras et l'assis délicatement, tremblante, sur le meuble de salle de bain. Précipitamment, il s'empara d'une immense serviette et en recouvrit Caroline. Pendant de longues minutes, il la frictionna, s'évertuant à chasser le froid du corps de la jeune femme. Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent et elle leva un regard brillant mais reconnaissant vers son ami.

- _Il faut que tu manges quelque chose !_ Lui signala doucement ce dernier.

Caroline fronça son joli nez, signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment emballée par l'idée.

- _Ne bouges pas !_ Lui ordonna doucement Stefan avant de l'abandonner sur son perchoir pour se précipiter à la cuisine.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, il était de retour, une poche de sang dans chaque main. Malgré ses réticences, les yeux de Caroline s'assombrir de faim et, lorsque Stefan lui tendit son dîner, elle se précipita sur l'embout et en avala de larges goulées. Lorsqu'elle eut finit la première, Stefan lui tendit la seconde avec soulagement et amusement.

- _Il faut te rincer aussi !_ Lui signala-t-il encore.

Caroline hocha la tête. Mais, lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, ses jambes flageolèrent de plus belle. Stefan l'aida à s'appuyer contre le mobilier et laissa échapper un soupire triste. Il détestait voir Caroline dans cet état.

Il fit couler une eau quasi bouillante dans la cabine de douche et y conduisit la jeune femme. Elle réprima un cri lorsque le jet brûlant se déversa sur sa peau nue et se raccrocha à Stefan qui bloquait sa fuite.

- _Hey, Hey ! Doucement !_ Tenta-t-il de la calmer dans un sourire attendri, en dégageant le rideau de cheveux trempé qui recouvrait le visage de sa compagne.

Finalement, Caroline se calma et se raccrocha aux robinets de douches, seuls remparts qui l'empêchaient de s'écrouler. « _Maudites jambes !_ » Ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

- _Tu es trempé !_ Signala-t-elle à son ami dans un sourire crispé mais amusé.

Exposé au jet d'eau autant que la jeune femme, Stefan lui faisait face, dans ses vêtements détrempés et lourds, qui épousaient chaque courbe de son corps. Soudain, le cœur de Caroline s'accéléra et elle détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues. Lorsque Stefan fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, elle crue que la chaleur allait la faire défaillir. Elle vacilla dangereusement.

- _Tu permets ?_ Demanda Stefan dans un souffle rauque, en s'emparant de l'éponge qui pendait dans la douche et en désignant la jeune femme.

Le cœur de celle-ci bondit plus violemment encore devant ce que suggérait son compagnon. Mais, même en faisant appel à toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, elle se savait incapable de faire sa toilette par elle-même. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle savait bien que Stefan ne voyait là qu'un moyen de l'aider, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable et aussi gauche.

Le jeune homme recouvrit l'éponge de gel et, délicatement, couvrit les épaules de la Caroline. L'eau se teinta de brun et caroline ferma les yeux un instant, heureuse de redécouvrir qu'elle était encore sensible à la douceur. L'éponge parcourait sa peau doucement, délicatement. Parfois, les doigts de Stefan l'effleuraient involontairement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact. Mais elle le laissait faire, heureuse que quelqu'un soit là pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Doucement, Stefan dégagea ses épaules de la terre et de la poussière qui les recouvraient. Puis il descendit délicatement le long de ses bras inertes. Il saisit chaque doigt de la jeune femme, l'un après l'autre, et les débarrassa du sang séché et des résidus qui les couvrait. Plus il parcourait sa peau et plus Caroline avait l'impression de renaître. Il passa dans son dos et toujours avec une délicate douceur, il nettoya sa peau. Soudain, il s'accroupit à ses pieds et fit remonter l'éponge le long de ses jambes flageolantes. Doucement, il libérait son épiderme de la saleté qui l'étouffait et forgeait une carapace sur ses sensations depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'il parvint à ses hanches, il se remit sur pieds et lui fit de nouveau face. Les yeux baissés, il aventura sa main tenant l'éponge sur son ventre, puis remonta le long de ses côtes, et arriva finalement à ses seins. Concentré, incapable de croiser le regard de son amie, Stefan s'efforçait de prendre soins de Caroline comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant. Mais le corps de la jeune femme, malgré un amaigrissement flagrant, restait magnifique et Stefan dut faire un réel effort pour rester concentré sur le soin qu'il s'évertuait à apporter à son amie. « _Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau regard lubrique porté sur elle !_ » Se rabroua-t-il violemment.

Lorsqu'il eut complété sa tâche, il prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il plaça ses longs cheveux blonds sous le jet et les coiffa de ses doigts. Et soudain, réalisa Caroline, la douce odeur vanillée du champoing embauma l'étroite cabine de douche. Stefan lui massa le cuir chevelu lentement, mais fermement. Caroline sentit son esprit partir. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il cessa de la toucher, quelques minutes plus tard.

Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux sur Stefan. Il lui tendait l'éponge, les yeux détournés. Et Caroline comprit qu'il lui laisserait le soin de son intimité. Le cœur serré, les larmes lui venant presque aux yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que s'arrêtent les attentions de Stefan. Au lieu de se saisir de l'éponge, de doigts tremblotant, elle prit la main à Stefan. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur elle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans cette douche. Il découvrit une Caroline, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de larmes, désespérée.

Comme dans une chimère, il vit la jeune femme descendre sa propre main entre ses seins, puis sur son ventre et enfin, placer l'éponge devant le triangle d'or de son intimité. Le souffle court, elle baissa les yeux et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Stefan restait figé, incapable de faire ce que Caroline semblait exiger de lui. Mais, comme elle restait inerte, le front posé sur son épaule, les paupières closes et ses doigts crispés sur ses épaules, Stefan soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce dont elle avait besoin, même si ce besoin comprenait de toiletter chaque centimètre carré de son corps meurtrit. Alors, avec autant de douceur que s'il avait eu à laver un oisillon, Stefan introduisit l'éponge entre les cuisses de son amie et doucement, il cercla de mousse la chair gonflée et tendre de Caroline.

Il sentit la pression des doigts de la jeune femme se raffermir contre ses épaules et son souffle s'altérer.

- _Stefan_, Souffla-t-elle en relevant soudain le visage vers le sien. _Fais le moi oublier. S'il te plait !_

Le vampire se figea.

- _Non Caroline. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas_…

Mais la main de Caroline s'emparèrent doucement de l'éponge et la laissèrent lourdement tomber à leurs pieds.

- _S'il te plait !_ Supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Une boule nouée aux creux de sa gorge, Stefan était incapable d'émettre la moindre réponse ou protestation. Une bouffée de désir venait de la saisir, primale, instinctive, violente. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas la prendre, là, tout de suite. Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle était bien plus importante que son propre désir. Et, malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle avait besoin de tout sauf de _ça_ !

Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter lorsque les doigts de Caroline trouvèrent les siens. Timidement, elle les attira à son point sensible, à travers les boucles blondes qu'il venait de laver.

- _S'il te plait !_ Répéta-t-elle.

Un grognement bestial échappa à Stefan. Il voulut se reculer mais la jeune femme restait accroché à son poignet.

- _S'il te plait !_ Souffla-t-elle plus bas.

Et cette fois, Stefan fut incapable de luter. Il domina Caroline de sa taille et la plaqua contre la paroi froide de la douche. Les paupières résolument closes, le vampire introduisit doucement mais résolument un doigt à la frontière de son intimité. Un hoquet échappa à Caroline mais elle ne relâcha pas l'étreinte de sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le souffle court, Stefan s'efforçait de réfréner son envie de la posséder là, sans autre considération. La main appuyée contre la douche se serra en un poing. Mais celle de Caroline guidait son poignet et forçait les doigts de son ami à effectuer de lent vas et vient le long de son sexe. Le souffle de Stefan se transforma en un gémissement rauque. Il bandait. Il haletait.

Et puis soudain, froidement, il reprit le contrôle. Il s'écarta d'un bond.

- _Non !_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Stefan !_ La supplia-t-elle tandis que son regard s'inondait à nouveau de larmes.

Stefan prit un instant pour retrouver ses esprits et, enfin, sa voix reprit la teinte affectueuse qui n'aurait jamais du la quitté.

- _Caroline_, lui sourit-il. _Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Mais pas là, pas maintenant_.

- _Mais_… Tenta de protester la jeune femme, la voix brisée par un sanglot.

- _Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Mais quand tu seras reposée, quand tu… iras mieux. Alors, si c'est encore ce que tu veux… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras._

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent et Stefan vint reprendre son amie entre ses bras. Il coupa le jet d'eau et entraîna la jeune femme hors de la douche. Sa peau avait reprit une jolie couleur rosée et, malgré les larmes, ses cils scintillaient à nouveau. Avec un sourire tendre, il l'emmitoufla dans un peignoir gigantesque.

- _Allons te sécher !_ Sourit-il en serrant les épaules de la jeune femme contre lui. _Et te nourrir aussi_.

20 minutes plus tard, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, une flopé de poche de sang vides étaient abandonnées sur la table basse et Caroline, assoupit, reposait aux creux du canapé sous les yeux attentifs de Stefan assis sur le fauteuil opposé.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour déclinait déjà.

Elle ne fut par surprise de se trouver confortablement emmitouflée d'un gigantesque peignoir, sur le canapé de Stefan, pas plus qu'elle ne s'étonna de trouver son ami paisiblement endormi de l'autre côté de la table basse, face à elle. La lourde horloge de bois, posé sur la cheminée, indiquait 18H30. Elle avait dormit toute la journée. « _Bien dormit_ » Corrigea-t-elle intérieurement, surprise. Elle n'avait pas rêvé de Sillas, ou de souffrances, ou d'avoir froid comme ça avait été le cas ces 4 derniers mois. Plus soulagée à ce constat qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espéré, elle fut tenter de se laisser à nouveau emporter par Morphée, mais elle s'en empêcha brusquement, lorsque son regard tomba sur son compagnon. « _Stefan l'avait sauvé_ ». Réalisa-t-elle encore une fois tandis qu'une vague d'affection lui gonflait soudain le cœur.

Bien qu'assoupi, dans le fauteuil datant du début du siècle qu'il se dressait en opposition au canapé, les traits du jeune homme gardaient leurs gravités habituelles. « _Il était beau_ » Sourit Caroline, amusée. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau. Dès le premier jour. Et même après ce que Sillas lui avait fait subir sous ces mêmes traits, elle était incapable de le trouver inquiétant ou repoussant. Il était à ce point différent de l'_autre_ que Caroline ne pouvait faire autrement que de le trouver séduisant. Surtout en cet instant où ses longs cils sombres recouvraient le trouble de son regard d'eau, où ses belles lèvres pulpeuses, entrouvertes, laissaient échapper un souffle régulier et où chaque muscle de son corps était au repos. Caroline devait sa vie à Stefan et, face à lui en cet instant, elle réitéra le vœux qu'elle avait formuler des mois plus tôt, à savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pour lui…

« _Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !_ » Lui avait jurer Stefan, comme en écho à la propre dévotion de la jeune femme.

Brusquement, au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la veille et qui avait débouché sur ces paroles, elle sentit sa poitrine de gonfler d'une brusque angoisse. Elle rougit âprement. « _Mais pourtant_, réalisa-t-elle en s'efforçant de calmer son cœur, _Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter_ ». Il n'y avait rien dont elle eut honte devant Stefan, rien qu'il ne sembla pouvoir accepter de sa part. Elle se surprit à sourire en regardant son ami.

Mais sa tranquillité vola en éclat lorsque 3 coups violents furent portés à la porte du manoir. Elle se pétrifia, prise de panique.

Les coups avaient réveillé Stefan en sursaut. Son premier instinct fut de se tourner vers Caroline.

Inquiet, il découvrit son amie tremblante et portant un regard fixement apeuré sur l'encadrement qui menait à l'entrée du manoir. En une seconde, il fut à son côté.

- _Je vais voir ce que c'est !_ Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en saisissant doucement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour la forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.

Pendant une seconde, Caroline ne sembla ni l'avoir vu, ni l'avoir entendu. Puis, elle inspira profondément et soudain revint à la réalité. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Elle hocha la tête et Stefan s'éloigna après un dernier coup d'œil anxieux vers son amie.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla dans son coin de canapé, tendant l'oreille aux moindres voix qui pourraient lui parvenir depuis le Hall du manoir. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnu _La_ voix, chargée de colère et d'inquiétude, qui lui parvint.

- _Où est-elle ?!_ S'exclama Klaus en franchissant le barrage que formait Stefan dans l'entrée, et en pénétrant dans la vaste demeure.

Une seconde plus tard, Klaus se tenait sur la plus haute des 3 marches qui descendaient au salon et examinait Caroline d'un regard inquiet, comme s'il avait peur de la voir se briser, là, devant lui, en mille morceaux. Stefan apparut dans le dos de l'hybride et s'excusa, auprès de la jeune femme, d'un rictus contrit. Rougissante sous le regard de l'hybride, cette dernière se racla la gorge, détourna les yeux et se redressa insensiblement, mal à l'aise.

Klaus laissa échapper un soupire accablé et descendit doucement à la rencontre de Caroline. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa gentillesse fit renaître les larmes dans mes yeux de Caroline. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'efforça de ravaler sa douleur. Mais, lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il viendrait la sauver comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il était apparut pour dévaster leurs vies, à elle et à ses amis.

Elle inspira profondément et lui fit finalement face, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

- _J'ai connu mieux !_ Répondit-elle en croisant avec reconnaissance les yeux emplit d'adoration et d'inquiétude de l'Originel.

Elle le vit baisser les yeux, puis serrer les dents, les traits soudain emplit de rage.

- _Où est-il ?_ Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il s'était redressé et se tourna vers Stefan.

- _Sillas ?_ S'enquit ce dernier.

Klaus hocha la tête.

- _Coupé en morceau_. Répondit le cadet des frères Salvatore. _Et enterré aux 4 coins du monde_.

- _Quoi ?_ Souffla l'Originel, abasourdi. _Comment avez-vous réussi ça ?_

- _En profitant de ce que les temps modernes avaient à nous offrir_. S'amusa Stefan. _Avec un lance roquette_…

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire en coin à Klaus. Puis, rassuré, celui-ci reporta son attention sur leur compagne.

- _Je t'emmène avec moi à la Nouvelle Orléans_. Lui annonça-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contrariété. _Il est hors de question que tu restes seule à Mystic Fall ! Pas après ça !_

- _Mais…_ Bafouilla la jeune femme en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds.

Klaus passa une main sous son coude pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

- _Elle n'est pas seule !_ Lui signala Stefan.

- _Tu étais où pendant tous ces mois ?!_ S'écria l'hybride, en tournant un visage furieux vers le vampire.

- _Au fond d'un lac en train de pourrir… Et toi ?_ Répondit sobrement Stefan.

Klaus le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il cherchait la vérité aux fonds des yeux du vampire. Il laissa échapper un soupire accablé lorsqu'il comprit que son ancien ami disait vrai. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- _Ce serait une vie nouvelle pour toi, là-bas, en Louisiane_. Reprit-il avec ardeur. _Tu n'aurais à t'occuper de rien. Je te protégerais et personne ne pourrait plus jamais te faire de mal. Je te le promets ! Caroline… Suis-moi, viens avec moi ! … Je t'en pris !_

Pendant une minute, la jeune femme fut incapable de détacher les yeux des doigts qui emprisonnait toujours son coude et qui affolait son cœur si violemment. Elle fut tentée d'accepter sa proposition. Elle était tellement lasse de toutes ces épreuves et de cette souffrance. Aux côtés de Klaus, elle savait qu'elle serait adorée et protégée. Rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Elle serait en paix. Puis, Tyler lui revint en mémoire et son regard se posa sur Stefan, qui attendait patiemment dans le dos de l'Originel. Tristement, elle remarqua qu'une certaine « peine » avait soudain envahit ses traits et elle sentit son cœur se briser.

- _Je ne peux pas !_ Soupira-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Stefan.

Klaus eut un mouvement de recul, il chancela comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Puis il suivit le regard de Caroline jusqu'à Stefan et son cœur se serra. Les 2 amis semblaient incapables de rompre le lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Stefan avait besoin de Caroline, de la même manière qu'elle semblait avoir soudain besoin de lui.

- _Tous sauf moi, hein ?_ Souffla-t-il amèrement.

Caroline revint à la réalité et, découvrant la souffrance que trahissaient les traits du visage, mais aussi la silhouette toute entière, de Klaus, son cœur se serra violemment. Elle prit doucement la main de l'hybride entre les siennes.

- _Tu me l'as dis quand on dansait_... Lui murmura-t-elle avec toute l'affection qu'elle admettait enfin ressentir pour lui. « _Dans un mois, ou peut-être dans un siècle ». Klaus, je… Je t'aime !_

Le vampire releva soudain un visage surprit, puis plein d'espoir, vers la jeune femme.

- _Mais_, poursuivit-elle, _Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la force d'aimer qui que ce soit…. Je ne peux pas. Je… J'ai besoin… de temps !_

- _J'attendrais !_ Souffla Klaus, le cœur gonflé d'un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des siècles et, qu'en cet instant, il n'était plus sur d'avoir jamais ressentit. _Je t'attendrais._

- _Je sais_. Lui sourit tendrement Caroline en portant les mains du vampire à ses lèvres avec ferveur. _J'ai juste… besoin de temps !_

Klaus attira Caroline à lui d'une main posée sur sa nuque et, pendant un long moment, il la tint contre lui.

Réchauffée par l'affection et la promesse de Klaus, Caroline se laissa aller contre son torse musclé et fin. Il avait cette odeur caractéristique, mélange d'élégance et de bestialité. Et, après quelques longues minutes à savourer la chaleur de l'hybride, elle se surprit même à attendre avec impatience ce moment où Klaus et elle serait réunit, et à imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait entre ses bras. Mais, lorsque le désir se réveilla en elle, la douleur resurgit également. Elle s'écarta de Klaus, les yeux à nouveau noyés de larmes, mais les lèvres étirées dans un doux sourire.

- _Il me tarde d'y être_. Lui sourit-elle.

Soudain, les yeux habituellement ombrageux de Klaus, où le gris se disputait au bleu, s'inondèrent également de larmes. Il les détourna avec fierté, mais un sourire, indéniablement heureux, flottait sur sa bouche joliment dessinée.

Il repoussa gentiment la jeune femme et se tourna vers Stefan.

- _Prends soin d'elle !_ Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dénuée de toutes sécheresse malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente qu'il tentait d'y mettre.

- _Promit !_ Jura l'intéressé.

Klaus se tourna une dernière fois vers Caroline. Un sourire heureux illuminait le visage de la jeune femme pourtant encore humide. Klaus lui rendit son sourire et, pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, incapables de se séparer. Et puis, brusquement, Klaus tourna les tallons et disparu.

La seconde suivante, Caroline et Stefan se retrouvaient seuls, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être… Et pourtant, tous 2 souriaient doucement. Caroline, qui parvenait déjà à se projeter dans le futur, surmonterait cette épreuve. Stefan en avait à présent la certitude. Quant à la jeune femme, la promesse de ce même futur lui donnerait la force de tout surmonter. Elle en était à présent certaine.

Elle offrit un sourire résigné à son ami.

- _Je peux squatter ici en attendant ?_ Souffla-t-elle tandis que ses larmes renaissaient.

- _Bien sur !_ Répondit Stefan dans un sourire emplit d'affection. _Tout ce que tu veux !_

Le sourire de Caroline s'élargit entre ses larmes. « _Tout ce que je veux !_ » Répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

**REVIEWS:**

**Voilà un petit chapitre pour les fans du couple Klaus/Caroline (dont je fais partie ! ^_^).**  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé... N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou ce que vous espérez pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

- _Tu es sure de toi ?_ Interrogea Stefan lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière Klaus.

- _Non_. Sourit Caroline dont le visage trahissait les regrets qu'elle éprouvait déjà à laisser partir l'Originel. _Mais…_

Elle haussa les épaules. Stefan la rejoignit avec un petit sourire amusé.

- _Klaus hein ?_

Caroline rougit et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- _J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers mois_… Tenta-t-elle de se justifier avec une nonchalance peu convaincante.

- _Oui, je sais ce que c'est !_ Lui sourit son ami.

La jeune femme réintégra sa place sur le canapé et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Stefan l'imita et s'installa à ses côtés.

- _Et tes réflexions t'ont révélé quoi ?_ S'enquit la jeune femme, avec un intérêt sincère.

Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point Stefan avait souffert des hésitations, puis du choix d'Elena depuis que Damon était apparu à Mystic Fall. Et elle imaginait parfaitement les pensées qui avaient du lui traverser l'esprit pendant les 4 derniers mois, alors qu'il savait pertinemment son grand amour dans les bras de son frère tandis que lui-même était enterré vivant au fond du lac, dans la plus profonde solitude. Le sourire de Stefan se teinta de résignation lorsqu'elle l'eut interrogé.

- _Que je suis fatigué_. Avoua-t-il. _Fatigué d'avoir à lutter contre ma nature, contre Damon, contre… Elena_.

- _Elena ?_ S'étonna son amie.

- _Je ne peux pas expliquer cette impression_. Soupira Stefan. _Après des mois de tergiversations, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, peut-être, un grand amour ne devrait pas nécessiter qu'on se débatte à ce point pour… qu'il existe. Si, alors même qu'on était ensemble, Elena a du lutter contre son attirance pour Damon, alors peut-être que… Notre histoire n'était pas si « épique » que nous avons bien voulu le croire…_

- _Quoi?! Mais… Non !_ Protesta Caroline en se redressant brusquement. _Elena et toi, vous êtes destinés à être ensemble… C'est obligé… Votre histoire est trop… trop…_

- _Tragique ? Pathétique ?_ Ironisa Stefan non sans amertume.

- _Belle_. Soutint la jeune femme.

Stefan laissa échapper un soupire amusé.

- _Stefan_, Insista Caroline, _si Elena et toi vous ne parvenez pas à être réuni malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversés, alors… Alors, ça craint !_

Cette fois, devant la véhémence de sa compagne, Stefan rit franchement.

- _Tu te moques de moi ?_ Bouda la jeune femme.

- _Non_. Se reprit Stefan en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. _Je… J'admire simplement ta confiance en la vie… Personnellement, je n'y arrive plus._

- _Ca, je peux comprendre !_ Soupira Caroline tandis que la peine étreignait à nouveau sa poitrine.

Elle se laissa retomber dans son coin de canapé. Se rendant compte que son amie était à nouveau en proie à ses souffrances, Stefan intervint avec un entrain forcé.

- _Je te propose un deal !_ Blagua-il. _On hiberne pendant une petite décennie et on ne remettra le nez dehors que lorsqu'on s'en sentira prêt. OK ?_

Le vampire sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsqu'il constata qu'il parvenait à arracher un sourire à Caroline.

- _Deal !_ Répondit cette dernière tandis que des larmes se mêlaient à son sourire.

Stefan sourit à son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Cette dernière se calla contre lui et s'agrippa à sa chemise comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec les chevilles de son pantalon. Pendant une éternité, ils restèrent ainsi…

ET L'ETERNITE S'ETERNISA.

Les semaines qui suivirent, les nombreuses semaines qui suivirent, lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas ou ne pleurait pas, Caroline venait se lover entre les bras rassurants de son ami.

Stefan passait ses journées silencieusement, le nez plongé dans de poussiéreux bouquins, mais, quand la jeune femme venait ainsi se blottir contre lui, il l'accueillait avec un sourire et se mettait à lire la page ouverte devant lui à voix haute. Pour la première fois, Caroline entendait parler de civilisations disparues, d'obscur héros de littérature japonaise ou de philosophes torturés. Elle avait l'impression qu'à travers les mots de Stefan, elle découvrait un monde nouveau et cette infinité de possibilités qui était à sa porte étouffait peu à peu son traumatisme.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut suffisamment remise pour redevenir celle qu'elle avait été, elle força Stefan à abandonner ses bouquins.

- _C'est un crime d'avoir de si jolies fesses et de les laisser dépérir dans ce fauteuil !_ Argua-t-elle lorsqu'il protesta la première fois qu'elle voulut aller se défouler en forêt.

Stefan haussa un sourcil surprit et circonspect.

- _Jolies fesses ?_ Se moqua-t-il.

- _Ecoutes_, reprit son amie. _C'est très « gentil » à Damon de nous approvisionner en poches de sang depuis des mois mais…_

- _Mais ?_

- _Mais_, grimaça la jeune femme, _je préfèrerais autant qu'il espace ses visites_…

Stefan ne pouvait pas reprocher à Caroline d'éviter Damon autant qu'elle le pouvait. « _Après tout, ce qu'il lui avait fait subit lorsqu'elle était encore mortelle n'était pas si loin de ce à quoi l'avait exposer Sillas !_ »

- _OK !_ Lui accorda-t-il alors dans un soupire.

La jeune femme bondit de joie et battit des mains.

- _Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas !_ Sourit-elle en s'emparant de la main de Stefan et en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Et je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ?_ Pouffa ce dernier.

- _On va se baigner !_ Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- _Se baigner ?_

Stefan haussa un sourcil septique. Mais son amie le poussa des 2 mains vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et lui ordonna d'aller chercher un vêtement de bain. Et, tandis qu'il grimpait les marches avec toutes la mauvaises volontés qu'il était capable d'afficher, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la Caroline, tremblante et nue, qu'il avait tenu sous la douche quelques semaines plus tôt. Troublé, il s'efforça de réfléchir au fait que, si Caroline était déjà prête à s'exhiber en maillot de plage – devant lui au moins – c'était indéniablement le signe qu'elle allait mieux. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se hâta jusqu'à sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

- _Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant que ça !_ Soupira Damon en passant une main lasse dans sa crinière sombre.

Il ne savait jamais comment agir avec Elena lorsque celle-ci lui avouait les angoisses qui la rongeaient. Même vampire, elle était la plus humaine des femmes qu'il n'eut jamais rencontrées et, malgré ces derniers mois, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué eu fait qu'elle soit sienne et qu'il lui incombe donc de rassurer la magnifique jeune femme…

- _Mais, on n'a pas de nouvelles de Caroline… ou de Stefan, depuis des semaines_. Protesta cette dernière. _Et si quelque chose leurs était à nouveau arrivé ?!_

- _Il ne leurs ait rien arrivé !_ Grimaça son compagnon. _Je leurs apporte du sang tous les 15 jours, crois-moi, ils vont bien. Ils prennent simplement du bon temps !_

La jeune femme leva un regard hébété sur lui.

« _Du bon temps_ » ? Répéta-t-elle la voix soudain étranglée.

Damon reçu son trouble comme un poing dans l'estomac. Il regretta son choix de mots. Se détournant, il serra les poings.

- _Que croyais-tu qu'ils faisaient ces 2 derniers mois ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister pourtant.

Elena éluda à son tour le regard de son compagnon. Lorsque Damon était venu la chercher, à la sortie des cours à l'Université, pour une balade romantique en forêt, elle avait été ravie. Sa relation avec l'aîné des frères Salvator, depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, était très physique, presque fusionnelle, aussi l'idée d'un moment inédit, de calme et de douceur, en compagnie de son compagnon, l'avait enthousiasmée. Mais, dès qu'ils eurent franchit la limite des 1ers arbres, les souvenirs avaient afflués. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Elena associait toujours les bois de Mystics Falls à Stefan. Et, à présent, Stefan à Caroline.

Mais, malgré l'absence de réponse auquel elle s'était heurté à chaque fois qu'elle avait envoyé des messages à son amie, parfois même à son ancien grand amour, elle n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé que le soutient que Caroline et Stefan s'apportait mutuellement pouvait avoir prit la forme de… « _De quoi ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle en sentant se cœur de serrer. « _En histoire d'amour ?_ ». En les imaginant l'un et l'autre, ensemble, leurs corps se mêlant, elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

- _Tu es jalouse ?_ Finit par demander Damon, d'une voix chargée d'une désinvolture exagérée.

Il avait finalement trouvé le courage de refaire face à sa compagne et l'avait découverte le dos tourné, en proie à ses doutes habituels. Son esprit et son cœur semblaient en permanence osciller entre Damon et Stefan, Stefan et Damon. « _Est-ce que Stefan avait été autant blessé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait découvert aux côtés de sa fiancée ?_ » Se demanda soudain Damon en réalisant à quel point les doutes d'Elena étaient blessants et à quel point il avait du faire souffrir son cadet.

L'intéressée revint à la réalité et lui fit face.

- _Un peu_, lui sourit-elle avec une tendresse qui surprenait toujours le vampire lorsqu'il réalisait qu'elle lui était destinée. _Mais… Si c'est le cas, si Caroline et Stefan sont heureux ensemble, alors je serais ravie pour eux. Ils le méritent !_

Elle se détourna néanmoins à nouveau, comme pour lui dérobé son visage, et Damon serra les dents.

- _Ta bonté te perdra Amour !_ Sourit-il cruellement, en venant déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

Elena réprima un frisson.

- _Tu ne me crois pas ?_

- _Oui Amour, je te crois ! Mais je crois aussi qu'on a suffisamment discuter de mon frère pour aujourd'hui…_

Damon glissa une main dans le décolleté de son amante. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge d'Elena et s'évertuèrent à taquiner la pointe qu'ils y trouvèrent.

La jeune femme offrir sa gorge au vampire. Il n'y avait rien qui excitait Damon plus que d'évoquer l'histoire qu'elle avait partagée avec son frère. Avait réalisé Elena des mois plus tôt. A chaque que Stefan était évoqué, il lui faisait l'amour. « _Il avait besoin d'être rassuré_ » Avait-elle réalisé des mois plus tôt.

Damon laissa ses lèvres, entrouvertes sur une langue taquine, parcourir la peau tendue du cou, puis de l'épaule, d'Elena. Entre ses doigts, il sentait la pointe du sein de la jeune femme durcir et se tendre sous ses assauts tandis qu'elle se cambra pour s'offrir d'avantage. Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres du vampire lorsqu'elle abandonna sa nuque sur son épaule.

- _Damon, pas là !_ Murmura pourtant Elena. _On pourrait nous voir !_

Il était vrai, constata l'immortel, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enfoncés très profondément dans la forêt, à peine avaient-ils atteint le torrent où les ados de la région venaient s'encanailler pendant l'été. Mais là, au cœur de l'automne, sous le ciel orageux qui les recouvrait, l'endroit était désert. Et Damon n'était pas d'humeur à temporiser ses envies.

- _Il n'y a personne !_ Grogna-t-il en remontant jusqu'à oreille de sa compagne.

Il en goba le lobe et l'agaça avec force. Sa main abandonna le téton durci pour s'emparer du sein tout entier. Avec satisfaction, le sentit le souffle d'Elena s'altéré sous son touché. Elena n'avait jamais été capable de résister à l'attrait physique que Damon avait sur elle. Avant lui, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il fut possible de désirer un autre individu, physiquement, de la manière ont on le décrivait dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Avant lui, elle avait toujours cru que l'amour devait être pur, tendre, aimant… Mais, dans les bras de l'aîné des frères Salvator, elle avait apprit qu'il était possible d'aimer plus violemment, plus égoïstement…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son soutien-gorge se dégrafer sous les doigts habiles de Damon. Il insinua son autre main sous son t-shirt et s'empara de son sein libre. Pendant un long moment, il les pétrit tandis qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Elena leva un bras et s'empara d'une pleine poignée de sa crinière noire.

- _Damon !_ souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Son compagnon sourit mais ne lui répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne stoppa ses offensives. Au contraire, à demi excitée, à demi effrayé par l'idée d'être surprise ainsi, Elena sentit l'une des mains de Damon quitter sa poitrine pour descendre le long de ses côtes, puis dessiner négligemment la courbe de sa hanche, avant de finalement s'insinuer dans son jeans. Aussitôt, une bouffée de chaleur la saisit. Avec une assurance toute à lui, Damon caressa le tissu de sa culotte là où pulsait son sang et enfonça un doigt contre ses chairs gorgées et palpitantes de désir autant que le tissu lui permettait de le faire. Elena haleta.

Damon se pencha sur elle, la contraignant à se plier également en avant et elle sentit le désir qu'il avait d'elle entre ses fesses. Elle dut tendre un bras devant elle pour prendre appui au tronc d'un arbre afin de ne pas basculer.

- _J'ai envie de toi !_ Murmura Damon à son oreille, comme un aphrodisiaque.

« _Il n'avait pas à le dire !_ » Songea intérieurement la jeune femme en sentant la verge de Damon tendre à travers son jeans. Mais ses mots accentuèrent pourtant son état et elle gémit lorsque le tissu rêche de son dessous, sous la pression du doigt de Damon, agaça son clitoris.

- _J'adore t'entendre gémir !_ Lui souffla-t-il encore. _Gémis pour moi !_

Et il accentua la pression de son membre sur ses fesses, preuve de son envie.

Brusquement, ses mains quittèrent son sein et son sexe pour remonter le long de ses côtes, entraînant avec elles le t-shirt d'Elena dans leurs sillages. La jeune femme se redressa et lui fit face. Elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et bientôt, Damon posait sur sa poitrine dressée de désir et sur laquelle pendait son soutient gorge dégrafé, un regard de prédateur. Avec impatience, il déboutonna le jeans d'Elena et le baissa sur ses longues jambes fuselées, révélant une adorable culotte couleur lavande.

- _Hum !_ Fit Damon d'un ton appréciateur.

Puis, à la vitesse phénoménale que lui procurait sa condition de vampire, il fit basculer Elena sur le tapis de mousses, de feuilles et de racines qui recouvraient le sol et la délivra sur jeans qui entravait ses jambes.

« _Bon Dieu qu'elle était belle !_ » Songea-t-il tandis que son regard couvrait la jeune femme étendue à ses pieds, qui gisait en lingerie, poitrine dénudée, lourde et tendue à sa rencontre, jambes indécemment longues et fines, écarté pour lui, et lèvres gonflées, entrouvertes et haletantes telles une invitations au péché. Il fit passé son propre t-shirt par-dessus lui et écrasa de son torse fin, ferme et musclé, la poitrine ronde de son amante.

Lorsqu'il redécouvrit son visage, Elena lui souriait avec amour. Grisé, il s'empara de ses lèvres charnues et tentantes, l'écrasant se son poids. Aussitôt, la langue du vampire, tiède et suave, envahit la bouche de la jeune femme et sa saveur enivra ses pensées. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du jean noir de Damon et tendit ses hanches à sa rencontre. Avec fébrilité, le vampire dégrafa son pantalon et sortit son membre, mais, lorsqu'il se heurta à la culotte d'Elena que le désir lui avait fait oublier, il en arracha le délicat tissu lavande avec rage. Elena gémit d'impatience et le saisit pour le guider en elle.

Il la pénétra sauvagement dans une exhortation rauque et Elena gémit sous lui, haletante.

Lentement, inexorablement, ils se laissèrent emportés par le rythme effréné de leur désir. Dans un chant de gémissement et de plainte rauque, ils oublièrent que le reste du monde existait…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation aigue les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent les yeux vers les inopportuns et, horrifiés, découvrirent Caroline et Stefan qui posaient sur eux un regard horrifié.


	10. Chapter 10

- _Oh Mon Dieu !_ S'exclama Caroline en se détournant précipitamment.

Damon laissa échapper un soupire agacé tandis qu'il se retirait d'Elena à regret. Il remonta son pantalon négligemment et tendit son t-shirt à son amante qui s'en couvrit hâtivement. Elle se précipita derrière un arbre pour enfiler son jeans.

- _Non, mais sérieux !? Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre endroit pour faire… CA ?!_ Poursuivit Caroline d'une voix aigue, pleine du ton moralisateur qui lui avait toujours été propre.

- _Pourquoi ? Vous êtes fâchés qu'on soit arrivés avant vous ?_ La provoqua Damon avec un sourire en coin.

Caroline se pétrifia. Elle avait finit par oublier que, pour certain - Damon en tête - le sexe était avant tout un amusement. Et, lorsqu'elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter dans un foudroiement, elle se demanda si, un jour, elle serait à nouveau capable d'éprouver une telle désinvolture à ce sujet. Etrangement, son cœur se tourne vers Stefan. « _Peut-être… ?_ »

Mais elle se figea en découvrant le visage de son ami.

Il restait pétrifié à ses côtés, le teint blafard et le regard résolument baissé sur ses pieds. Il serrait tellement les poings que les jointures des ses doigts étaient entièrement exsangues.

Damon, agacé de n'avoir par réussi à faire rougir Caroline comme il pensait que sa réflexion le ferait, leva enfin ses beaux yeux bleux sur les intrus. A son tour, il se pétrifia en découvrant l'expression du visage de son petit frère. Depuis des mois que Stefan vivait enfermé avec Caroline, il avait imaginer que son cadet avait enfin réussit à se détacher d'Elena. Les traits du visage de Stefan, en cet instant, lui firent brutalement prendre conscience à quel point il avait tord. Son cœur se serra.

- _Stefan !_ Murmura Caroline en entourant de ses doigts délicats la main crispée de l'intéressé.

Pendant une seconde, il ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Et puis, il revint à la réalité et offrit un sourire triste mais réconfortant à la jeune femme.

- _On ferait mieux de les laisser !_ Lui souffla-t-il.

- _Stefan ?!_ S'inquiéta Elena lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à aucun moment, Stefan n'avait levé les yeux sur elle ou sur Damon.

Mais Stefan persista à se tourner exclusivement vers Caroline.

- _Allons-y !_

Caroline hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre un son tant la souffrance de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la main de Stefan et, avec un regard emplit de reconnaissance, ce dernier lui sourit doucement.

La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparus, laissant Damon et Elena à une culpabilité et une stupeur silencieuse. Damon envoya un coup de poings dans le premier arbre à sa portée, l'arrachant à ses racines et l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

- _Et merde !_ Jura-t-il.

Stefan et Caroline ne stoppèrent leurs courses que de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter l'Etat. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la Nationale déserte, entre 2 mûrs d'arbres, alors que la pénombre du soir commençait déjà à envahir le ciel.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta Caroline.

- _Hum !_ Lâcha Stefan en détournant les yeux.

Caroline prit le visage de Stefan entre ses mains et le força à lui faire face.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ Répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Son sérieux fit soudain sourit son compagnon.

- _Ca va !_ Lui confirma-t-il dans un sourire.

- _Sure ?_

- _Sure !_

Caroline sourit à son tour.

- _La prochaine fois que je te fais une réflexion que le destin qui vous lie, Elena et toi, rappelles moi de la boucler !_ Ironisa-t-elle non sans pouvoir se défaire de l'inquiétude qu'éveillait en elle la situation de son ami.

Stefan laissa échapper un sourire amer et Caroline soupira.

- _C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé pour notre après-midi de folie !_ Grimaça-t-elle. _Je voyais la journée plus… insouciante ! Et largement plus amusante !_

- _Que veux-tu ? J'ai un don naturel pour le comique !_ Enchaîna Stefan sur le même ton.

Ils rirent ensemble.

Puis laissèrent échapper un soupire las.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer_. Avoua Caroline en abandonna son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

- _Moi non plus !_ Fit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et en pressant sa nuque de sa main.

Elle sentait bon le champoing à la vanille. Pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissèrent de mouvement. Doucement, la proximité de la jeune femme apaisa le cœur meurtrit du vampire et, peu à peu, cette dernière se détendit contre lui. Il était son monde à présent.

- _Alors, allons nous baigner !_ Décréta soudain Caroline en se redressant. _Après tout, c'était le plan et je refuse que Damon et Elena nous gâchent notre journée !_

Stefan rit enfin

- _D'accord ! Où veux-tu aller ?_

- _Au bout du monde !_ Sourit son amie.

Le sourire de Stefan s'accentua et le cœur de Caroline se gonfla à sa vue.

- _Les chutes de *** ?_ Suggéra-t-elle.

C'était les chutes les plus éloignées de Mystics Fall. Elles se déversaient dans un lac de taille moyenne, mais sur une petite hauteur seulement. Ce qui n'encourageait pas les habitants à s'y rendre en pèlerinage tant elles paraissaient peu spectaculaires par rapport à leurs consoeurs plus proche de la ville. Ils étaient quasiment certains de n'y croiser personne. « _Et surtout pas Damon et Elena !_ » Songea la jeune femme.

En quelques minutes d'une course vampirique, ils atteignirent l'endroit.

Inondé par la pénombre du crépuscule, le lac avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Mais Caroline et Stefan, se sachant les créatures les plus dangereuses des environs, n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Au contraire, soudainement anxieuse à l'idée de dévoiler son corps meurtri pour la première fois depuis des mois, Caroline fut soulagée de constater que la nuit tombait plus rapidement qu'elle et Stefan ne l'avait imaginé.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un long soupire soulagé à la vue du désert dans lequel baignait les petites chutes et le lac attenant. Puis, il se laissa tombé sur le tapis d'herbe qui couronnait l'étendue d'eau stagnante. Soudain, Caroline prit conscience qu'elle avait peut-être été maladroite en choisissant comme première sortie pour son ami un lac similaire en tous points à celui duquel il avait été prisonnier pendant des mois. Mais, comme lisant dans ses pensées, Stefan laissa échapper un soupire d'aise.

- _Ca fait du bien… l'isolement_…

Caroline s'assit à ses côtés.

- _Tu n'en as pas assez ?_ S'étonna-t-elle. _De n'avoir que moi pour compagnie depuis des semaines ? des mois même?_

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

- _Je pourrais passer l'éternité avec toi pour seule compagnie !_

Caroline rougit violemment.

- _Tu ne devrais pas dire des trucs pareils à une fille_. Bafouilla-t-elle. _Elle pourrait se faire des idées_…

Stefan se redressa et tourna un regard étonné vers son amie. Puis il sourit.

- _Fais-toi toutes les idées qui tu veux_. Vint-il lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix volontairement rauque. _Je te l'ai dit. Pour toi, je ferais tout !_

Caroline tressaillit farouchement et, pendant une seconde, Stefan regretta son impertinence et son manque de tact. « _Caroline ne devait pas avoir besoin de ça !_ ». Mais bientôt, les doigts de Caroline vinrent effleurer les siens, abandonnés dans l'herbe, et sa bonne humeur fut soudain remplacée par une bouffée d'un désir angoissant.

- _Ne rigole pas avec ça !_ Bafouilla-t-elle encore. _Je pourrais te prendre au mot_…

Pendant un long moment, Stefan observa son amie. Elle gardait ses grands yeux bleus résolument baissés sur ses genoux tandis que ses joues rosissaient délicatement. Le rideau de ses cheveux lui dissimulait en partie son visage mais toute sa silhouette trahissait une angoisse apeurée. « _La même que celle qui le nouait, lui, en cet instant ?_ » Espéra-t-il sans pouvoir réellement y croire. Mais, lorsque soudain Caroline vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, il se figea.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son amie bondissait sur ses pieds, ôtait son t-shirt et faisait glisser son short jusqu'à ses pieds, dévoilant un prudent maillot de bain une pièce bleu ciel, avant de se jeter dans l'eau sombre du lac.

Pendant une éternité, Stefan resta hypnotisé par la surface inerte de l'eau.

Puis Caroline réapparut, le tirant de sa léthargie. Il se leva, ôta son t-shirt et son jean, et effectua un plongeon parfait qui le mena sous la surface du monde, loin des sons de toutes vies et de ses sombres pensées.

Lorsqu'il réapparut à la surface quelques minutes plus tard, il avait l'impression qu'il avait abandonné toutes ses préoccupations et sa tristesse au fond du lac, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard et le sourire timide – mais lumineux - que Caroline lui adressait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose qu'elle en cet instant. Elle était comme un baume sur son cœur et sa conscience.

Lentement, il nagea à sa rencontre. Elle ondulait au rythme de ses battements de jambes mais ne s'éloigna pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. « _Pourtant, son regard était soudain emplit d'une hantise évidente_ ». Nota Stefan.

- _On n'est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit_… Lui sourit-il tendrement.

- _Mais… J'en ai envie_. Confessa la jeune femme. _Je suis fatiguée de me demander comment ça sera la première fois, d'avoir peur… Et…_

_Et ?_

_Et je préfère que ça soit avec toi qu'avec un autre_…

Stefan déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de les rapprocher l'un et l'autre de la rive.

- _Je ne veux pas te faire mal_. Dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la rive. _Je te l'ai dit : Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… Alors, tu devrais attendre d'être prête…_

- _Mais je suis prête !_ S'exclama la jeune femme avec véhémence, alors qu'un flot de larme inondant ses yeux contredisait ses propos.

Comme toujours son caractère volontaire arracha un sourire à Stefan.

- _Tu es sure ?_

_- Je suis sure !_

Le sourire de Stefan se teinta de tendresse.

- _D'accord !_

Les larmes de Caroline disparurent derrière un sourire timide.

Doucement, Stefan la poussa à s'étendre sur le tapis d'herbe humide qui entourait le lac. Pendant un long moment, penché sur la jeune femme, il se contenta de l'observer. Elle était belle. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais à présent, elle était également dotée d'une force que son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de lui envier. Elle était si courageuse, si resplendissante… Il pourrait se perdre en elle, il en avait la conviction.

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres joliment dessinées de Caroline d'un baiser. Il sentit la jeune femme frissonner sous lui et aussitôt, s'écarta. Mais elle le ramena à elle d'une main doucement posée sur sa nuque.

- _Tout ce que je veux, tu as dit !_ Lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure en attirant de nouveau les lèvres de Stefan jusqu'aux siennes.

Délicatement, il recouvrit la bouche de sa compagne de la sienne. Anxieusement, il laissa sa langue venir aguicher la chair pulpeuse des lèvres de Caroline. Il sentait son souffle, chaud et agité, venir à la rencontre du sien. Pendant longtemps, il ne chercha pas à forcer le barrage de cette bouche, il se contenta de jouer avec, de la caresser avec douceur, de la réchauffer. Et puis, dans un soupire soulagé, il sentit enfin Caroline se détendre sous lui et les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrir pour laisser venir à lui la langue de son amie. Insensiblement, craintivement, elles entamèrent un balai langoureux, lent et hypnotique. Au fur et à mesure que les craintes des 2 amis s'estompaient, la langueur de leur baiser s'intensifiait et le désir venait lentement grisé leurs esprits. Stefan écrasa la jeune femme sous son poids et il la sentit venir entremêlé ses doigts entre les cheveux qui se dressaient sur sa nuque. Il laissa ses mains caresser délicatement le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. A aucun moment, il ne la sentit se dérober sous lui, ou tressaillir d'angoisse. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres et il se sépara de la jeune femme pour le lui offrir.

Il fallut un instant à Caroline pour revenir à la réalité et, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard complice que Stefan posait soudain sur elle, elle haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, surprise et agacée que Stefan mette fin à un baiser qui lui avait fait oublié le reste du monde._

Stefan ne répondit rien Au lieu de ça, son sourire se teinta de d'une heureuse satisfaction et il reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Caroline l'accueillit avec reconnaissance.

Puis, elle sentit la main de Stefan remonter le long de sa jambe, parcourir sa hanche et ses côtes, avant de se perdre sur son épaule et sa nuque où, soudain, l'attache de son maillot de bain lâcha. Ses propres paumes parcoururent le torse si parfait de son compagnon, ses épaules carrées, ses abdominaux si fermes et si bien dessinés, son dos, la cambrure de ses reins… Le désir se réveilla en elle, ravivant la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses entrailles dans ces moments là. Mais cette fois, Caroline était bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa peur et sa douleur se mettre entre elle et ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, plus que tout autre chose, c'était sentir Stefan en elle, les sentir ne faire plus qu'un… Elle voulait que le plaisir l'étourdisse et que sa perception du monde défaille…

Prudemment, Stefan fit descendre le maillot de bain de Caroline sous ses seins, puis sous ses fesses, puis finalement par delà ses chevilles. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa compagne pour savoir qu'elle était magnifique nue, mais il avait peur de se remémorer la dernière fois où il l'avait tenu ainsi entre ses bras. Elle était brisée à l'époque ! Aujourd'hui, il voulait espérer qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle allait bien…

Il repoussa les images de cette soirée fatidique loin de ses pensées. La Caroline qu'il pressait de son corps en cet instant était toute autre. Le souffle court, elle levait un regard grisé de désir sur lui. Ses mains, maladroite, cherchait une prise à la lisière de son boxer de bain pour le lui ôter mais l'impatience la rendrait fébrile et gauche. Stefan sourit et se défit lui-même de son ultime vêtement. Il était à peine nu que les doigts froids de Caroline saisissaient sa verge et l'attirait entre ses cuisses écartées.

Devant l'impatience de son amie, Stefan s'écarta. Ébahi, il découvrit que, dans le bleu des yeux de Caroline, le désir avait laissé la place à une sorte de colère. Il s'écarta d'avantage sous le regard ulcéré de la jeune femme.

- _Caroline ?_ Murmura-t-il en forçant la jeune femme à croiser son regard.

Mais cette dernière se déroba.

- _Parles-moi !_ Lui intima-t-il doucement.

- _Je voudrais que ça soit déjà finit !_ Finit par avouer la jeune femme tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- _Finit ?_ Répéta le jeune homme tandis qu'une boule douloureuse lui nouait soudain l'estomac.

Pendant une longue minute, il observa sa compagne. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle s'évertuait à le lui faire croire, et plus probablement, à se le faire croire également ? Sous le regard inquiet et scrutateur de son ami, Caroline rougit.

- _Je… J'ai peur !_ Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Stefan laissa échapper un sourire triste.

- _Le contraire aurait été étonnant !_

- _Mais je ne veux plus avoir peur !_ Protesta la jeune femme en ravalant ses larmes.

- _On peut y aller doucement_… Suggéra Stefan dans un sourire tendre.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Bouda la jeune femme. _Je ne veux pas attendre une décennie_…

- _On pourrait commencé par te faire redécouvrir ce qu'est le plaisir… ?_ Suggéra Stefan.

Ce qu'il sous-entendait fit rougir Caroline jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- _Développe_… Lui accorda-t-elle néanmoins d'un ton toujours boudeur.

Avec un sourire franc cette fois, Stefan déposa une baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la jeune femme… avant de descendre le long de son cou, jusqu'à la pointe d'un sein qu'il agaça résolument pendant une longue minute, avant de couler finalement tout droit entre ses cuisses. Dans un hoquet de surprise, Caroline sentit la chaleur et l'humidité de la langue de Stefan venir taquiner ses chairs les plus intimes. Elle tenta de protester mais un frisson de plaisir, né sous le jeu de la langue de Stefan, la coupa presque aussitôt.

Abasourdie par l'audace de son compagnon – et, elle dut le reconnaître, par la bouffée de timidité et de honte que suscitait en elle sa position actuelle, elle ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard ce à quoi Stefan la soumettait, alors que le plaisir qu'il lui procurait la laissait déjà pantoise. La bouche de son magnifique compagnon semblait recouvrir entière son sexe, et les caresses tantôt délicates, tantôt déterminées, que la langue de Stefan infligeait à la chair gonflée et humide qui s'y trouvait, semblait emplir graduellement la moindre parcelle de son corps d'une bouffée de chaleur étourdissante. Bientôt, elle sentit son esprit vaciller sous les à-coups courts et rythmés auxquels son clitoris était soumit. Tantôt suçoté avec force, tantôt délicatement caressé, le jeu de Stefan la menait inexorablement au bord du gouffre du plaisir. Elle se cambra en gémissant et en criant lorsque, lors d'un énième assaut, elle jouit dans un hoquet de surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Caroline revint au présent, Stefan était remonté à sa hauteur et posait sur elle un regard inquiet. Elle le rassura d'un sourire infiniment tendre qui vrilla le cœur du vampire. « _Bon sang, elle avait oublié le plaisir que c'était !_ » Songea la jeune femme en reprenant lentement son souffle. Elle laissa finalement échapper un soupire d'aise.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'enquit son compagnon.

La jeune femme s'étira langoureusement et, se redressant sur un coude, plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- _Merveilleusement !_ Sourit-elle resplendissante.

Elle alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stefan. Toute inquiétude quitta alors le vampire et un sourire rassuré – voir amusé - vint doucement étirer ses lèvres. Il se laissa choir aux côtés de son amie et ferma les yeux, soulagé. Le désir qui broyait ses propres reins commençait à s'apaiser. Pendant un instant, il sentit le regard de Caroline posé sur lui et son sourire s'accentua.

- _Tu vas me faire rougir !_ Rit-il en repoussant loin de lui le souvenir de nombreux matins où Elena l'avait admiré de la même manière.

Elena quitta immédiatement son esprit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts frais de Caroline venir cajoler son membre encore durci. Il sursauta et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Le regard grisé par un désir sombre qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, Caroline se lova contre lui tandis que sa main saisissait à pleine paume sa verge tendue par un désir renouvelé. Abasourdi, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du visage de Caroline où flottait un petit sourire expectatif. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme descendre lentement le long de son sexe, en accentuant sa pression, le souffle lui manqua. Puis la main de Caroline relâcha la tension et remonta jusqu'à son gland qu'elle taquina de ses ongles. Un frisson violent secoua Stefan alors qu'elle agaçait distraitement son sexe comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout autre objet.

- _Caroline !_ Tenta-t-il faiblement de l'arrêter.

Mais soudain, la jeune femme l'enjamba et, assise sur ses cuisses puissantes, accentua brusquement le jeu de ses doigts autour du membre de Stefan. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- _Stefan, tu as tout autant besoin que moi de passer à autre chose_…

Le vampire aurait voulut traduire la surprise que lui inspirait les gestes de Caroline, mais le trouble qui vrillait ses entrailles sous le jeu de la jeune femme empêcha tout son de sortir de sa gorge.

- _Tu n'arrives pas à oublier Elena hein ?_ S'enquit Caroline sans pour autant ralentir la taquinerie de ses doigts sur le nœud de son sexe.

- _A l'instant même… ça va !_ Haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque en saisissant la main de sa compagne et en l'attirant plus rudement sur sa verge.

- _Mais tu l'aimeras toujours… ?_ Insista-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau à pleine main son membre.

Stefan gémit.

- _Probable !_ Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

- _Tu retournerais avec elle ?_

- _Non…._ Haleta-t-il. _Jamais…_

- _Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Caroline en renforçant brusquement sa poigne sur son jouet.

Stefan se cambra et, à sa vue, à la vue du plaisir qu'elle était capable de procurer à son ami, Caroline sentit son ventre se nouer à nouveau de désir tandis qu'un liquide brûlant se répandait en elle et hors d'elle.

- _Elle… Elle… m'a trop fait souffrir !_ Grogna Stefan. _Je ne… pourrais plus_…

- _Et elle a été avec ton frère_… Insista la jeune femme.

- _Et… Elle a été… avec… mon frère…_ Admit le vampire.

La main de Caroline allait et venait sur le membre durement tendu de Stefan, accentuant toujours d'avantage sa pression, accentuant toujours d'avantage sa vitesse. Avec satisfaction, elle le voyait haleter sous elle, son plaisir complètement dépendant d'elle. Alors, avec une envie qu'elle avait rarement ressentit jusque là, elle se pencha sur lui et saisit sa verge dans sa bouche. Sa langue goûta la chaleur de son sexe, la saveur de sa peau encore imprégné du goût de l'eau du lac, la finesse de l'épiderme sous ses lèvres… Elle sentit les doigts de Stefan venir se perdre dans sa crinière désordonnée tandis que la symphonie de ses gémissements et halètements se scandait aux rythmes de ses propres avances. Avec une reconnaissance et un plaisir éperdu, elle sentait Stefan exister au rythme de ce qu'elle lui concédait. Elle précipita ses sussions et ses aspirations, sentant Stefan approcher de l'extase. Il se cambra violemment sous elle et elle redoubla d'énergie, l'attirant toujours plus vers la jouissance.

Et soudain, Stefan sentit son jus déflagrer et se répandre, libérant ses entrailles de la tortueuse tension qui l'avait opprimée plus tôt. Son esprit implosa dans le bienheureux néant du plaisir.

Lorsqu'il revint au présent, Stefan tourna un regard abasourdi vers son amie. « _Ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire, ce qu'elle lui avait fait dire… Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de s'entendre un jour dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être avec Elena… Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir sans être avec la femme qu'il aimait_ ! ».

Face à son silence, Caroline haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Tu m'as fait dire des choses_… Expliqua-t-il.

- _Stefan, je t'adore. Mais il est vraiment temps que tu abandonnes l'idée qu'Elena est la femme de ta vie… Elle est avec Damon à présent… Finalement, elle ne te mérite pas._

Le vampire laissa échapper un soupire las.

- _Je sais._

_- Mais… ?_

- _Mais… ça n'est pas si simple que ça ! J'ai l'impression que je lui dois tellement, qu'elle m'a ramené à la vie après des décennies de perdition…_

_- Ce n'est pas le cas !_

_- Je sais…_

Caroline sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

- _On a un deal tu te souviens ?_ Lui rappela-t-elle.

- _Une décennie sans prise de tête_…

- _Si tu crois toujours que je peux te suffire pour les 10 ans à venir, il va falloir t'ôter Elena de la tête_…

- _Crois-moi_, sourit Stefan, _j'étais loin de penser à elle i minutes_…

Caroline abandonna son air sérieux et sourit à son tour…

- _Bien !_ Sourit-elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Un demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils regagnaient le manoir, un silence gêné enveloppa inopinément les 2 amis. « _Ce qui était le comble !_ » Soupira intérieurement Stefan en songeant à ce qu'il avait vu de Caroline et de ce qu'elle avait vu de lui. « _Ils n'avaient franchement plus aucune raison d'être gêné l'un envers l'autre !_ ». Ambitionna-t-il en repensant à l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de partager. Mais soudain, les souvenirs de leurs ébats, encore si frais dans sa mémoire et sur sa peau, ravivèrent son désir et lui vrillèrent les entrailles.

Toutefois, il ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune femme ne se sente contrainte à quoi que ce soit avec lui… Alors, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Caroline. « _Rien d'inapproprié du moins !_ »

- _Mouais, c'est ça ! Tâche de t'en persuader_. Ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte du manoir, Caroline haussa un sourcil surpris au son de sa voix. Stefan secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier « _rien, rien !_ ». Mais à la seconde où la porte se referma derrière eux, les enfermant dans la pénombre et la tiédeur de l'antique demeure, les 2 amis se figèrent. Soudain, être seul l'un avec l'autre prenait un tout nouveau sens, et les bonnes résolutions de Stefan commençaient à lui paraître bien compliquées à tenir.

- _Ecoutes Caroline_, commença le vampire, néanmoins impatient de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. _Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de cet après-midi tu te sentes obligés à quoi que ce soit… J'avais besoin de réconfort. Toi aussi. C'est tout ce que ça signifiait ok ?_

La jeune femme le dévisagea pendant un temps imperceptiblement trop long avant de réponse avec un calme et une maîtrise qui impressionnèrent son compagnon au point de le faire frissonner.

- _Stefan, je vais avoir besoin de réconfort pendant quelques temps encore je pense !_

Le vampire laissa soudain échapper un soupire soulagé. « _Dieu Merci, elle partageait son désir !_ ». Un sourire resplendissant illumina brusquement son beau visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers Caroline.

- _Ouf !_ Se contenta-t-il de souffler doucement et avec amusement.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. Et son sourire s'accentua lorsque Stefan vint se placer à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il passa une main sur sa hanche, jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, et, avec un rictus mi-amusé mi-satisfait, l'attira doucement à lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du jeune homme l'envahir, une bouffée de chaleur afflua en elle, la laissant pantoise. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

- _Finalement, cette décennie va peut-être être trop courte !_ Sourit-elle.

Le nœud du désir avait à nouveau prit possession des tripes de Caroline, réveillant timidement sa douleur et ses angoisses. Mais, se lovant d'avantage contre son ami, elle repoussa loin d'elle les horribles souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, ceux qui lui montrait Sillas l'abusant de toutes les façons imaginables, et se concentra sur les instants qu'elle avait partagé avec Stefan durant l'après-midi, leurs douceurs, leurs saveurs suaves, leurs délicatesses… La tendresse de Stefan à son égard ne faisait aucun doute. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de Stefan. Elle adorait Stefan. Elle désirait Stefan.

Elle fit remonter une main dans le dos musclé de son ami, s'insinuant sous sa chemise. Stefan abandonna sa lèvre et posa un regard amusé sur la jeune femme. Cette fois, il ne lui demanda pas si elle était sure. Avec un égard qui reflétait toute la tendresse que la jeune femme éveillait en lui, il fit passer le t-shirt de Caroline par-dessus sa tête avant de l'embrasser encore. Maladroitement, la jeune femme dégrafa chaque bouton qui fermait sa chemise. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'écarta d'un pas pour l'admirer. « _Dieu qu'il était beau !_ » Réalisa-t-elle le souffle coupé tandis que son regard descendait le long de ses pectoraux, que la chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir, jusque sur ses abdominaux si parfaitement dessinés, et jusqu'à ce sillon plus sombre qui se dessinait au dessus de la braguette de son jeans.

Son admiration fit sourire à Stefan. Il saisit délicatement son poignet et l'attira à nouveau à lui. A nouveau, il l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, ses mains trouvaient le fermoir du short de Caroline et, un instant plus tard, le tissu gisait sur leurs pieds. Bientôt, la chemise de Stefan l'y rejoignit. Avec hardiesse, les doigts de Caroline trouvèrent la fermeture éclair du jeans de son ami et l'ouvrir. Stefan trouva l'agrafe du maillot de bain de la jeune femme et, s'écarta d'elle, le temps de faire descendre dans son sillage le tissu humide le long de son corps. Nue comme un ver devant lui, Caroline ne ressentit pas la moindre gêne, juste leurs complicités lorsqu'elle croisa son regard amusé et grisé. Elle le força à se remettre à sa hauteur, ce qu'il fit avec une lenteur étudié, parsemant de baiser la peau sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il lui refit face, elle insinua ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, abaissant son pantalon et son short de bain dans un même mouvement. D'un mouvement du pied, amusé, Stefan se débarrassa des tissus qui entravaient leurs mouvements avant d'attirer de nouveau Caroline entre ses bras et de l'embrasser encore.

Etourdis pas le désir, les 2 amis chancelèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'y adossèrent. Réalisant soudain ce que Caroline lui offrait, Stefan s'écarta et, des 2 mains, dégagea le visage de la jeune femme de ses cheveux désordonnés. « _Bon sang qu'elle était belle ! Et forte !_ ». Les yeux ouverts, il l'embrassa encore. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Caroline laissa ses mains s'aventurer jusqu'à son membre et le saisit doucement. Aussitôt, un désir brûlant et violent s'empara de Stefan et le souleva tout entier. Il aurait voulut la posséder là, tout de suite, farouchement et égoïstement. Mais… il ne savait que trop bien ce par quoi la jeune femme était passée, aussi s'efforça-t-il de refréner ces pulsions primaires. Il laissa descendre ses mains dans le dos de Caroline, se concentrant sur le contact et la douceur de se peau sous ses paumes, puis sur ses fesses. Il ne put s'empêcher de les saisir à pleine main. Elles étaient fermes et rebondit, douce aussi. Grisé par les pulsions que la jeune femme réveillait en lui, il pivota et l'adossa à la porte du manoir, l'écrasant de toute sa stature. Soudain, sa verge le torturait et le désir qui lui broyait les entrailles le foudroya. Il s'empara de son sexe et, insinuant sans délicatesse ses doigts entre les jambes de Caroline et lui écartant les cuisses, il tenta de s'y frayer un chemin. Mais, au dernier moment, un gémissant plaintif le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Il s'écarta d'un bond, pétrifié à l'idée d'avoir été trop vite, trop loin. Foudroyé, il découvrit contre le panneau de bois, une Caroline nue et le regard hagard, qui s'inondait lentement de larmes, qui levait sur lui un visage abasourdi et effrayé.

Le souffle coupé par l'horreur qu'il inspirait à sa compagne, il s'éloigna en chancelant, incapable de quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Souffla-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. _Je… Caroline, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé… Je…_

Caroline hoqueta tandis que ses larmes débordaient. Elle détourna finalement les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la porte, jusqu'à l'épais tapis qui ornait le hall d'entrée. Là, elle se recroquevilla comme un animal blessé. Devant ses yeux, défilaient comme un trombinoscope étourdissant et aveuglant, toutes les fois où Sillas l'avais forcée, frappée, humiliée… Et une fouleur foudroyante, qu'elle avait finit par oublier, reprit possession de ses entrailles.

Abasourdi, Stefan se laissa choir à quelques mètres d'elle.

- _Je suis désolé !_ Répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Avec horreur, il nota que l'intérieur des cuisses de Caroline laissait apparaître la trace rougie de ses doigts.

**REVIEWS :**  
**Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires et des encouragements (Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment répondre aux Reviews, Sorry ! _). J'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire. **  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser (que ça soit en bien ou en mal...) et merci encore pour votre soutient... (^_^).  
Quant à l'histoire de ce chapitre : Bah oui, il fallait bien que ça se complique ! LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline avait regagné sa chambre en silence, les jambes flageolantes, incapable de tourner un regard vers Stefan qui restait recroquevillé à l'autre extrémité du hall d'entrée. Elle avait sentit son regard la suivre alors qu'elle quittait le rez-de-chaussée, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force ni le courage d'affronter les sentiments de son ami si tôt après l'avoir blessé.  
Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait désiré Stefan et, au dernier moment, avait été incapable d'assumer le désir qu'elle avait volontairement réveillé en lui. Il devait la détester à présent. Et elle lui avait infligé ce de quoi elle avait désespérément chercher à le libéré : la culpabilité. Elle savait qu'à présent, il allait s'en vouloir, il avait se croire responsable de son état… Mais, elle n'avait plus la force d'être forte ! Elle voulait juste disparaître.

Stefan ne parvint à se remettre sur pieds que de longues minutes après que sa compagne l'ait déserté. « _Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste, et aussi stupide ?_ » Se répétait-il en boucle tandis qu'il chancelait jusqu'au salon. Il ramassa son jean et le passa avec lassitude. Le désir qu'il avait eu de la jeune femme lui broyait encore douloureusement les reins, mais sa conscience était bien plus douloureuse encore. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour Caroline. Il saisit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il n'avait pas composé depuis des mois. Celui d'Elena.

La jeune femme apparut sur le seuil du manoir une minute à peine après que Stefan ait raccroché. Essoufflée et inquiète.

- _Tu n'as pas été très clair au téléphone_. Lui reprocha doucement la jeune femme lorsque Stefan s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

« _Caroline a besoin de toi. Viens aussi vite que possible !_ ». Voilà tout ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone. Et, à présent que son grand amour se trouvait sous son nez, Stefan réalisa qu'il avait peut-être utilisé Caroline comme excuse pour se retrouver seul avec Elena. Les souvenirs de la scène qu'il avait surprit plus tôt dans la journée emplirent soudain ses pensées. La douleur qui lui foudroya le cœur, et le désir impétueux qui soudain lui broyait les reins, le convainquirent de repousser cette vision loin de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Bafouilla soudain Elena alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le manoir et que son regard tombait sur les vêtements éparpillés qui gisait à terre.

- _Navré !_ S'excusa Stefan en ramassant précipitamment le flot du tissu.

Elena réprima la douleur qui lui comprimait soudain le cœur. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur Caroline. Son amie lui manquait cruellement depuis des semaines, et plus encore aujourd'hui.

- _Où est Caroline ?_ S'enquit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Stefan désigna l'étage et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Elena avait disparu de sous son nez, ne laissant dans on sillage que l'odeur caractéristique, épissée et suave, de son parfum. Les entrailles de Stefan se serrèrent.

« _Caroline ?_ » Murmura Elena en poussant timidement la porte de la chambre.

Les lourdes tentures étaient tirées, abandonnant la pièce à une semi obscurité qui nimbait la pièce d'ombres apaisantes. Une chaleur étouffante stagnait et, pendant un instant, Elena fut tenté d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la chambre pour y laisser entré une bouffée d'air. Mais, en apercevant la silhouette recroquevillée de Caroline sur le lit, elle songea que son amie avait probablement besoin de cette chaleur étouffante.

- _Caroline ?_ Répéta-t-elle en s'approchant.

Stupéfaite, elle découvrit que son amie était complètement nue. Si elle n'avait pas connu Stefan si bien, si elle n'avait pas eu une confiance aveugle en la générosité de son ex petit ami, Elena aurait put craindre le pire. Mais elle savait Stefan incapable d'abuser une femme sexuellement, ou d'aucune autre manière, et encore moins sa meilleure amie…

Elle s'étendit au côté de Caroline et ramena un drap sur les épaules de son amie.

- _Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Caroline leva enfin les yeux vers elle. A la surprise d'Elena, aucunes larmes ne s'y noyaient.

- _J'ai merdé !_ Confessa Caroline dans un souffle.

Elena haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé !_ Répéta-t-elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Tu ne vas pas aimer_…

Elena tenta de réprimer le serrement de son cœur.

- _Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Stefan ? C'est ça ?_

Caroline hocha la tête honteusement, détournant les yeux. La douleur, aux tréfonds de la poitrine de d'Elena s'accentua brutalement. Elle la fit taire avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

- _Stefan et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps_. Rappela-t-elle à Caroline. _Et tu es mon amie. Si tu as besoin de me parler, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive entre toi et… lui…_

Son amie releva les yeux et, devant toutes la conviction dont Elena s'efforçait de teinter son visage, eut un sourire triste.

- _Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu avais choisit Damon_… Murmura-t-elle.

Elena se braqua. Mais, comme Caroline poursuivait, elle n'eut pas le temps de défendre sa position… Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de quels arguments elle aurait avancer pour défendre ladites position…

- _J'adore Stefan_, reprit Caroline. _Vraiment ! Mais, après ce que Sillas m'a fait, je… J'ai parfois l'impression de le revoir dans ses traits._

- _Ce que Sillas t'as fait ?_ Répéta son amie.

Caroline haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « _Etait-il possible qu'Elena ignore par quelle humiliation Sillas l'avait fait passer ?_ ». Devant l'air profondément interrogatif de son amie, elle prit brusquement conscience que Stefan n'avait dit à personne – pas même à Elena – qu'elle avait été violée et abusée pendant des mois… Un soupire de gratitude lui échappe et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes.

Brutalement, Elena comprit.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Souffla-t-elle.

Caroline ravala résolument ses larmes. Elle avait assez pleuré pour toute une vie. Elle adressa un rictus exagérément affligé à son amie.

- _C'est du passé !_ Soupira-t-elle. _Ou… du moins, c'est ce que je croyais_.

Malgré le courage de son amie, Elena ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre précipitamment Caroline. Cette dernière sentit ses larmes renaître face à la compassion de sa compagne. Mais, à nouveau, elle les réprima.

- _Stefan m'a sauvé_. Expliqua-t-elle en se dérobant à l'affection de son amie. _Il m'a sauvé de Sillas, il m'a sauvé de ma souffrance… Elena, je ne pourrais jamais lui en être suffisamment reconnaissante…_

- _Mais… ?_ Devina l'intéressée.

- _Mais, quand il a voulut… quand ON a voulut franchir le pas, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de voir Sillas en Stefan. Et je sais que ça l'a blessé. Elena… Vas le voir, vas voir comment il va s'il te plait ?_

Elena laissa échapper un rire triste.

- _Stefan m'a fait venir pour voir comment TOI tu allais, et toi tu me demandes de voir comme LUI il va… Je vais avoir du mal à concilier les 2…_

- _Il se sent coupable n'est-ce pas ?_ Se reprocha la jeune femme.

- _Tu connais Stefan… ?_ Sourit tristement Elena.

- _Je suis tellement désolée !_ Hoqueta soudain Caroline alors qu'un flot de larme réapparaissait aux bords de ses yeux…

Elena aurait voulut lui dire d'aller voir Stefan, d'aller lui parler. Si une personne au monde était capable de comprendre la culpabilité et la souffrance de Caroline, c'était bien Stefan. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappa, les mots furent incapables de franchir ses lèvres.

- _Tu veux bien aller le voir ?_ Insista Caroline. _Dis lui de ne pas m'en vouloir s'il te plait. Dis lui que je suis désolée_…

Elena se redressa et, sous prétexte de quitter le lit de son amie, en profita pour lui tourner le dos. Elle ne voulait pas que Caroline puisse décrypter la douleur qui crispait son visage.

- _Je vais lui parler_. Murmura-t-elle néanmoins.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsqu'elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Caroline.

- _Tu es sure que ça va aller ?_

Caroline s'était redressé et lui adressa un sourire contrit, mais confiant.

- _Ca va aller !_ La rassura-t-elle.

Elena quitta la pièce, les épaules basses. Avec une lassitude qu'elle n'avait pas éprouver depuis des mois, elle laissa ses pas la conduire un étage plus bas, jusqu'au salon. Ses pensées tournoyaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, et son cœur semblait prisonnier d'un étau. Au milieu du salon, elle découvrit Stefan, le front appuyé contre la cheminée, un ver d'alcool entre les doigts.

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ S'enquit-il d'une voix morne sans même tourner un regard vers elle.

Le cœur d'Elena se brisa.

- _Elle s'inquiète pour toi._ Lui apprit-elle néanmoins.

Stefan laissa échapper un rire amer. Ce rire mourut lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- _Elle ne t'a pas raconté n'est-ce pas ? Ce que j'ai fait ?_

- _Elle n'a pas eu besoin_.

Le vampire se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- _Sillas l'a violée !_ Lui apprit-il sobrement.

- _Je sais._

_- Sous mes traits…_

_- Je sais._

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me déteste pas alors ?_

- _Parce qu'elle t'aime._

_- Elle ne devrait pas. Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne mérite personne._

Il abandonna son ver sur la table basse et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses beaux yeux vers brillants de larmes contenues.

Le cœur d'Elena soudain battait la chamade. La vision de Stefan ainsi brisé lui fut insupportable. Elle alla s'agenouiller face à lui.

- _Stefan_, Souffla-t-elle en se saisissant doucement de ses mains et en le forçant ainsi à lui faire face. _Personne ne mérite plus que toi d'être heureux. Ni Caroline, ni moi, ni Damon… Tu es la plus belle âme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ne doute jamais de ça !_

Un rire acerbe emplit soudain la tiédeur du salon.

- _C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ?_ Argua-t-il amèrement.

Elena sentit à nouveau son cœur tressauter de douleur.

- _Je… Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus…_ Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- _Simplement que tu ne m'aimes pas assez_…

- _Je t'aime Stefan. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne suis pas certaine de grand-chose dans ce monde, mais de ça je suis sure !_

Devant la fougue que trahissait sa voix, Stefan releva un regard inquisiteur vers son ancien amour. La compassion noyait ses beaux yeux bruns de larmes et ses lèvres si joliment ourlées, si sombre, tremblaient d'émotion. Alors, il sut. Soulevé par une bouffée de reconnaissance, il sut qu'Elena pensait ce qu'elle disait.

- _Alors pourquoi ?_ Souffla-t-il, le cœur en miette et les yeux débordant de larmes cette fois.

- _Pourquoi j'ai choisit Damon ?_

Stefan hocha la tête.

- _Parce que je l'aime lui aussi. Parce que j'avais besoin d'un peu de paix dans mon existence et que…_

_- Que je ne peux pas te l'apporter cette paix…_

Elena hocha à son tour la tête.

- _Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens_. Reprit-elle précipitamment. _Je t'aime Stefan !_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, voir des années, Stefan sentit la douleur qui vrillait son cœur en permanence s'apaiser doucement. Il porta les mains d'Elena à ses lèvres et les embrassa avec ferveur. Les larmes qui noyaient les yeux de cette dernière dévalèrent à leurs tours. Elle pressa les mains de son compagnon contre ses lèvres.

Et soudain, ils prirent conscience de la proximité de leurs visages. Inconsciemment, les yeux de Stefan descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres de sa compagne et, avant qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Elena avait joint leurs bouches dans un baiser enfiévré. Avec le sentiment de revenir à la vie après des mois d'obscurité, Stefan lui répondit avec ferveur. Il attira son corps contre lui, l'écrasant de toute sa force entre ses bras. Le goût presque oublié de sa bouche l'enivrèrent et il plongea comme un drogué entre les lèvres de la jeune femme de la même manière qu'elle se livra à lui entièrement. Assoiffe, il retrouva la brûlure de sa bouche et la saveur de peau, les courbes de son corps et la pression de ses bras autour de son cou, la cambrure de ses reins et la plénitude de ses seins.

Pendant une éternité, ils ne purent se défaire l'un de l'autre. Et puis, au fil des minutes, s'essoufflant, leur baiser se fit moins enfiévré, plus tendre. Et finalement, longtemps encore après, ils revinrent à la réalité. Incrédules.

Ils se détachèrent lentement. Douloureusement.

Puis ils s'abandonnèrent. Stefan reprit sa place dans son fauteuil, dont la passion l'avait tiré pour le laisser tomber sur le sol un instant auparavant, et Elena se remit sur ses pieds. La jeune femme arpenta soudain la pièce nerveusement.

Pendant un long moment, les 2 amants restèrent silencieux. Stefan était plongé dans ses pensées, Elena se rongeait un ongle nerveusement. Finalement, ce fut Stefan qui rompit le silence.

- _Je t'aime Elena_. S'entendit-il avouer.

Elena stoppa ses cents pas et releva un regard abasourdi vers son compagnon.

- _Quoi ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses oreilles tentaient de lui faire croire. Stefan ne pouvait plus l'aimer, pas après tout ce par quoi elle l'avait fait traversé… Mais il répéta.

- _Je t'aime Elena. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Quoiqu'en dise le monde, tu resteras mon grand amour_…

Un nouveau flot de larmes apparut dans les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Stefan et tous 2 basculèrent dans le fauteuil.

- _Je t'aime aussi Stefan_. Pleura-t-elle.

Stefan l'entoura de ses bras et, pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés.

- _Mais tu aimes aussi Damon_. Lui rappela finalement le jeune homme.

Elena leva un regard désespéré sur le vampire. Elle renifla bruyamment et, après une hésitation, hoche la tête. « _Elle avait l'air d'une enfant avec ses joues ainsi noyées de larmes !_ » Sourit tendrement son compagnon. Il balaya une larme d'un revers du pouce.

- _Tu es immortelle à présent lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire_.

Elle haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Et je suis immortel_. Lui rappela-t-il encore. _Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne, je suis persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera. Sans Damon, sans Caroline, sans personne entre nous…_

Elena se blottit d'avantage contre lui à l'idée du temps que demanderais ce scénario. Pendant un moment, elle ne voulut pas bouger. Elle était bien ainsi. Pourquoi se compliquer l'existence en quittant le cocon protecteur des bras de Stefan ?

Et puis soudain, le visage de Damon apparut devant ses yeux. Elle revoyait son sourire diaboliquement sexy, l'espièglerie de son regard d'un bleu plus clair que le ciel lui-même. Elle revoyait ses larmes lorsqu'il avait cru la perdre, et l'amour passionné qu'il professait pour elle. Brusquement, elle sut pourquoi Stefan et elle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble pour l'instant. Parce que pour l'instant, elle en aimait un autre tout autant. Elle se redressa.

« _Et peut-être que Stefan aussi ?_ » S'interrogea-t-elle en songeant à la Caroline meurtrie mais courageuse qui s'était réfugiée à l'étage.

- _Est-ce que tu aimes Caroline ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- _Oui._

Elle se reprit.

- _Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Caroline ?_

Stefan hésita. Mais, malgré la chaleur qui gonflait son cœur à la pensée de son amie, il réalisa que ce qu'Elena faisait naître en lui était différent de ce que lui inspirait Caroline. Il secoua la tête.

- _Non, pas comme je le suis de toi_…

Un sourire resplendit sur les lèvres d'Elena.

- _A plus tard alors ?_ S'enquit-elle timidement.

- _A plus tard_. Lui promit-il.

L'un comme l'autre savait que ce « _plus tard_ » pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de chose, y comprit qu'ils se reverraient que dans quelques décennies, voir quelques siècles. Mais la certitude qu'ils avaient que ce « _plus tard_ » finirait par arriver quoi qu'il se passe suffisait à les rassurer et à gonfler leurs 2 cœurs de bonheur.

Elena sauta des genoux de Stefan.

- _Caroline a peur de t'avoir blessé_. Lui expliqua-t-elle, complice.

Stefan haussa un sourcil surprit, puis comprit.

- _D'accord, je prendrais soin d'elle !_ Promit-il à son amour.

- _D'accord !_ Lui sourit-elle en retour.

Il raccompagna Elena jusqu'à la porte. Après un dernier sourire tendre, Elena disparu dans les bois et Stefan sut qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps. Il allait quitter Mystic Falls, il ne pouvait pas rester dans une ville où elle était si proche et, en même temps, si inaccessible. Il attendrait qu'elle le retrouve, que cela puisse prendre 1 mois ou 100 ans, il attendrait. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il referma la porte entre eux.

Son regard se porta sur les escaliers. Ces mêmes escaliers qui avaient vu disparaître Caroline une heure plus tôt. Il posa le pied sur la première marche…

**REVIEWS:**

**Vous l'aurez remarqué, comme à mon habitude, je termine ce chapitre juste avant que n'arrive THE scène que les fans de Steroline attendent... LOL (Il paraitrait que je suis un brun sadique ! Ca a tendance à se confirmer... LOL)**  
**Et, après l'apparition de Klaus dans un chapitre précédent, voici celui d'Elena.  
Etant dans la Team Stelena (désollée aux fans de Damon ! _), je ne pouvais pas permettre une histoire Stefan/Caroline sans qu'il ait tiré les choses au clair avec celle-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette incurtion d'Elena dans l'histoire (la fan de Delena probablement pas tant que ça, hein?! LOL).**  
**A demain donc, pour une petite scène Steroline... (^_^)**

**Sbcortone**


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque Stefan poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Caroline, il fut surprit de la trouvée calmement assise sur le lit, le drap remonté sur elle et les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. A travers la pénombre dans laquelle les lourdes tentures tirées plongeaient la pièce, il la vit lever un regard angoissé sur lui.

« _Caroline a peur de t'avoir blessé_ » Lui avait dit Elena.

S'efforçant de paraître aussi serein que possible, alors même que la peur et la culpabilité lui vrillaient le ventre, Stefan alla doucement s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire las.

- _Je suis désolée_. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- _Ne le sois pas_. Sourit doucement son compagnon en la forçant d'un doigt à tourner son beau visage vers lui.

- _Mais… je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher_. Insista Caroline alors qu'un flot de larmes venait silencieusement inonder ses yeux. _Pendant une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, tu avais disparue et Il était de nouveau là…_

- _Il ? Sillas ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- _Caroline, ce qui m'a le plus surprit jusque là, c'est justement que tu ne m'ais pas associer à ce monstre plus tôt. Ca aurait été normal. Et plus que compréhensible… Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tout est ma faute. Tu me semblais tellement forte, tellement lumineuse que… J'ai finit pas oublier par quel cauchemar tu étais passé et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mon désir…_

Caroline renifla bruyamment.

- _C'était plutôt sympa tu sais ? Etre désirée à ce point_… Accorda-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire timide illuminait de nouveau son visage.

- _On devrait arrêter là._ Suggéra Stefan. _C'est avec Klaus que tu devrais être en ce moment. Pas avec moi_.

La jeune femme leva un regard étonné sur son ami, avant de se détourner boudeuse.

- _Je ne veux pas être avec Klaus en ce moment_.

Stefan haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?_

- _C'est le cas. Je l'aime… Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais crut possible… Et… C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être avec lui pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ainsi. Je veux… Je veux être capable de tout lui offrit lorsque je le retrouverais. Pas juste la version tremblante et pathétique que je suis en ce moment._

- _Caroline_, Intervint son ami, _malgré tous ses défauts, je suis sur que Klaus t'accepterais comme tu es. Il t'aime_.

- _Je sais, mais… Il mérite d'être aimé entièrement. Sans peurs, sans arrière-pensées, sans restriction… Il a déjà tellement souffert du manque d'affection des siens. Je refuse d'être un nouveau poids pour lui. Lorsque je le retrouverais, je serais de nouveau moi-même, je serais capable de l'aimer complètement et de le chérir comme il a besoin de l'être…_

Sa tirade arracha un sourire amusé à son ami. « _Caroline et Klaus ?_ » Il avait du mal à les imaginer en couples… Et pourtant, il était certain qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Caroline était aussi lumineuse et énergique que Klaus était dédaigneux et amer. Stefan avait le sentiment qu'avec Caroline à ses côtés, Klaus serait capable de revenir parmi les vivants. Il redécouvrirait le monde à travers les yeux de la jeune femme, réapprendrait à faire confiance et à se soucier de ses semblables…

Il espérait jusque que Jamais - Oh grand Jamais - Klaus ne découvrirait ce à quoi Caroline et lui avaient passé cette après-midi là… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ S'étonna Caroline devant son air mutin.

- _Il serait peut-être plus prudent que Klaus ignore tout de… notre deal !_ Sourit-il à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière réprima une grimace explicite.

- _Peut-être en effet !_ Sourit-elle à son tour.

- _Mais_, reprenant soudain son sérieux, elle tournant un nouveau regard anxieux vers son ami, _Stefan… Est-ce que… tu veux arrêter ?_

- _Arrêté ?_

- _Notre deal ?_

Stefan haussa un sourcil surprit. Puis comprenant soudain que, dans l'esprit de Caroline, dorénavant, leur deal signifiait qu'il l'aiderait _physiquement_ à surmonter son trauma, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir de plaisir.

- _Non, je ne veux pas arrêter !_ Lui signala-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

Caroline laissa échapper un soupire soulagé.

- _Tant mieux !_ Souffla-t-elle en venant abandonner sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras protecteur…

- _Mais… Est-ce qu'on peut attendre encore un peu avant d'aller… jusqu'au bout ?_ Reprit Caroline.

- _Bien sur !_ Sourit doucement Stefan en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- _Merci !_

Stefan sourit et, quelques instants plus tard, lorsque sa compagne s'alourdit entre ses bras, il comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie. Un petit sourire serein étirait ses lèvres.

**REVIEWS:**

**Encore une petite scène Steroline toute mignonne (enfin... c'était l'idée de base ! _). J'espère que vous avez aimé.**  
**Merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de lire et de commenter cette fic. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la fin ne décoive pas trop... Mais autant le dire tout de suite, à l'origine, Stefan et Caroline n'étaient pas supposé finir ensemble à la fin de cette histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Etes-vous pour? Contre? (Pourqui est-ce que j'entends déjà des hurlements de protestation là? MDR)**  
**Bref... je lance une sorte de pétission ! LOL**  
**Merci encore pour vos encouragements,**  
**A lundi (pas de chapitre demain, sorry !)**

**Sbcortone**


	15. Chapter 15

Il s'écoula encore de nombreuses semaines avant que Stefan et Caroline ne retrouve le courage de céder à l'envie d'une intimité physique entre eux.

Ils avaient délibérément reprit le rythme habituel de leurs journées d'avant l'incident. Stefan passait des heures à lire, Caroline des heures à l'écouter. Ils évitaient tous 2 de parler, et même de se remémorer, cette fameuse soirée qui avait faillit tout gâcher. Mais pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, lorsqu'ils y repensaient, ne pouvaient regretter ce qui avait eu lieu avant ça, au bord du lac. Et ce souvenir les troublait invariablement.

Et un soir, alors qu'après une journée comme les autres, les 2 amis avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives, Caroline se mit à songer à la douce langueur que revêtait son quotidien. Et elle sut que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Pieds nus, le cœur battant, elle gagna l'étage supérieur, où la chambre de Stefan trônait, isolée comme dans un donjon.

Lorsque, arrivée sur la dernière marche, elle en poussa la porte, elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir étirer ses lèvres en le découvrant le nez plongé dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux alors qu'il y passait déjà toute ses journées.

L'entendant entrer, Stefan haussa un sourcil surprit.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant.

Torse nu, il sauta de son lit souplement et Caroline, au lieu de lui répondre, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa plastique irréprochable. A la vue de ses abdos, un sourire étira ses lèvres. « _Oh Oui, elle était prête !_ » Songea-t-elle avec amusement et envie.

Résolument, affichant son air le plus audacieux, elle vint se placer sous son nez et, un air mutin sur le visage, leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le sentit tressaillir à son approche.

- _Je suis prête_. Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque, plus émotive, qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Stefan sursauta timidement mais n'esquissa pas un geste. Au lieu de ça, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne, avide d'y lire la détermination qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher sur son visage. Caroline, incapable de soutenir les doutes et l'inquiétude de Stefan, baissa les yeux et précipita ses lèvres contre celles de son si séduisant ami.

Pendant une seconde, ce dernier resta inerte sous elle. Et puis soudain, Caroline sentit les bras de son compagnon s'insinuer autour d'elle et, doucement mais résolument, il l'étreignit et la souleva de terre tandis qu'elle sentait sa langue envahir sa bouche. Assoiffée, elle s'agrippa au cou de Stefan comme un naufragé se serait accroché à une bouée de sauvetage.

Pendant une éternité, ils s'embrassèrent. Passionnément. Aucun des 2 ne pensaient à cette « moitié » d'eux-mêmes qu'ils avaient juré de retrouver un jour. Ils n'étaient plus que brûlure et désir. Chancelants, ils échouèrent sur l'immense lit de Stefan. Ce dernier se déroba à la seconde où il se sentit écraser le corps de Caroline, mais celle-ci, refusant de renoncer à ce désir qui l'exaltait pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le fit basculer, l'enjamba et réclama à nouveau ses lèvres.

Les mains de Stefan descendirent lentement sur les hanches de sa compagne. A travers le fin tissu de la nuisette de Caroline, il sentait son épiderme frissonner dans leurs sillages. Il se redressa brusquement et, l'étreignant violemment entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il s'en sentait le droit. Essoufflés, les 2 amis ne pouvaient détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, comme si, poussées par une force magnétique qui les dépassait, ils étaient condamnés à disparaître si leurs lèvres se séparaient. Impatiemment, Caroline parcourut de ses doigts frais le torse musclé et athlétique de son compagnon. Sa fermeté, sa douceur, enivrèrent sa compagne. Elle le bascula en arrière et, sous le regard amusé et excité de Stefan, fit passé sa nuisette par-dessus sa tête. La poitrine, blanche et délicate, qu'elle lui révéla alors le grisa plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel sang humain. Ses mains, comme indépendante de sa volonté, remontèrent de ses hanches le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à ces 2 pointes tendues qui se dressaient à sa rencontre. Avec douceur, il les pétrit avant d'en attaquer les extrémités avec détermination. Lorsque Caroline se cambra de plaisir, basculant sa lourde chevelure en arrière, tendant son cou pour lui, il ne résista pas. Il se redressa à nouveau et saisit dans sa bouche le téton durci qu'il avait asticoté avec délice. Caroline gémit à son touché et le vampire sentit son membre se durcir douloureusement aux creux de son pantalon.

Il bascula sur Caroline et, en une seconde, se défit de son vêtement. Pendant un instant, Caroline fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de la verge, dressée avec force, qu'il délivra. L'inquiétude la saisit à nouveau. « _Et si la douleur était telle qu'elle s'en souvenait ? Et si elle n'était finalement pas capable de faire face ?_ ». Alors, elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son ami et y déversa un flot de baisers, comme pour se convaincre que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, que Stefan était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais son compagnon, réalisant la peur de sa compagne, calma ses ardeurs. Il prit un instant pour s'écarter d'elle et plonger son regard dans le sien.

- _Tout ira bien Caroline !_ Lui murmura-t-il avec le sourire le plus tendre qu'elle lui ait jamais vu.

Alors, elle eut la conviction que ce serait le cas. Tout irait bien.

Avec un petit sourire serein, elle alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier le lui rendit tendrement. Puis, sa bouche, fraîches et délicates, descendit le long du cou blanc de la jeune femme, puis se saisirent à nouveau délicatement d'un sein. Les mains du vampire creusaient les reins de Caroline, offrant aux lèvres de Stefan qui poursuivait leurs chemins vers le sud, la peau tendue de son ventre. Lorsque ses mains encastrèrent ses fesses et que la langue de Stefan trouva son intimité, le désir la foudroya. Elle gémit.

Comme il l'avait fait des semaines plus tôt, avec sa langue, Stefan fit délicatement monter le plaisir en elle. Et, plus il jouait avec sa chair brûlante et humide, plus elle haletait, plus elle se cambrait, plus elle gémissait. Lorsqu'elle fut aux portes de l'extase, Stefan s'arrêta soudain et, remontant à sa hauteur, il plongea son regard dans celui enivré par le plaisir de la jeune femme. Alors, elle sentit ses doigts doucement la fouiller. Lorsqu'un doigt s'introduisit entre ses chairs, elle se crispa, s'attendant à ressentir le foudroiement douloureux qui la hantait depuis des mois. Au lieu de cela, elle se cambra violemment tant le plaisir et la douceur lui coupait le souffle. Lentement, elle le sentit aller et venir entre ses chairs, contre son sexe. Lorsqu'un second doigt la pénétra à son tour, elle était à ce point noyée par le plaisir qu'elle ne sentit que la vague violente de désir qu'il lui insuffla. Avec une douce rigueur, Stefan jouait avec elle, la menant lentement mais irrémédiablement aux confins de la réalité. Lorsque Stefan retira doucement ses doigts d'elle, elle sut que le moment était venu. Mais, enivrée par le plaisir, elle n'appréhendait plus ce qui allait suivre, au contraire, elle n'aspirait qu'à ça.

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Stefan et, tandis qu'elle lui offrait son sourire le plus heureux, elle saisit sa verge et la mena jusqu'à son sexe. Alors, lentement, Stefan s'enfonça en elle. Elle se cambra et haleta tandis qu'il la remplissait comme jamais encore elle n'avait eu conscience de l'être.

Pendant une seconde, les 2 amis restèrent figés, incapable de se détacher, incapable de poursuivre. Et puis, lentement, les hanches de Stefan allèrent à la rencontre de celle de Caroline. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, ses bras autour de son cou, et l'attira à elle. Alors, libérés de toutes inquiétudes, Stefan poussa son intrusion aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Sous lui, Caroline gémissait de plaisir. Lentement, il la soumit aux jeux et aux rythmes d'un lent va et vient. Doucement, Stefan se détachait avant de replonger en elle à nouveau. Encore et encore, il l'emplissait avec délicatesse, avec douceur. A chaque poussée de ses hanches, à chaque fois que Caroline le sentait l'emplir pleinement, elle avait l'impression que son esprit se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir. Lorsque enfin elle ne fut plus qu'un corps brûlant et vrillant de désir, lorsque ses pensées ne furent plus le moins du monde cohérentes et que son souffle ne fut plus que gémissements et halètements, elle enjoignit à Stefan d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

Soulagé de voir Caroline réagir avec tant de plaisir à ses assauts, Stefan laissa alors le désir l'emporter complètement. Avec passion, il pilonna la jeune femme et eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir à chaque à-coup, à chaque fois que leurs hanches claquaient l'une sur l'autre. Sous ses à-coups, les seins de Caroline, pleins et secoué, semblaient vouloir le tenter. La gorge de la jeune femme, renversé, s'offrait à ses baisers avec désespoir. Coup après coup, ils traversèrent le lit jusqu'à ce que, cambrée dans le vide, le corps entier de la jeune femme tende vers le sol, sa lourde chevelure effleurant le parquet, ses seins offerts et violenté, ses poings serrés entre les draps. La main de Stefan trouva la chevelure de Caroline et d'une poigne de fer la força à lui offrir encore d'avantage sa gorge. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir sous un énième assaut. A chaque à-coup, Stefan haletait. Et il haletait de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus sauvagement.

Sous lui, Caroline dérivait de plus en plus sûrement vers l'abysse du plaisir. A chaque poussée de Stefan, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se rejoindre, qu'ils n'allaient plus faire qu'un, qu'elle allait se perdre en lui. A chaque poussée, elle sentait le souffle lui manquer et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir de plaisir.

Et puis, enfin, la délivrance les saisit d'une même poigne. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un même cri d'extase.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ S'inquiéta Stefan, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous 2 reposaient, essoufflés, aux pieds du lit.

- _Bien_. Resplendit la jeune femme. _Merveilleusement bien…_

Stefan sourit, la prit entre ses bras et déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front.

- _Merci !_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_. Sourit-il avec espièglerie. _Je te l'ai dis Caroline : Tout ce que tu veux ! Toujours !_

- _Et à jamais ?_ S'enquit-elle avec espièglerie.

- _Et à jamais !_ Confirma-t-il aussi heureux que l'était son amante.

Les semaines et les mois qui suivirent les virent réitérer leurs ébats plus que fréquemment… Tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec une passion dévorante, coupés du monde, ils apaisaient leurs blessures. Leurs avenirs, au fil des jours, leurs apparaissaient soudain plus attrayant et plus lumineux que jamais… Quelqu'il puisse être…

**REVIEWS :**

**Arg, cette fic approche rapidement de sa fin et... Je ne sais toujours pas qui va finir avec qui... Frustration ! LOL !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. A demain pour la suite/fin (selon mon humeur ! lol).**

Sbcortone


	16. Chapter 16

Des mois plus tard, Caroline et Stefan, amants insatiables et plus amis que jamais, décidaient qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le monde des vivants.

Après des mois à se satisfaire l'un de l'autre, à penser les blessures l'un de l'autre, les 2 compagnons en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que, malgré toutes la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient probablement jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ces mois entiers à explorer toutes les facettes du désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, les liaient plus que ne l'aurait fait une banale histoire de cœur. Ils se connaissaient à présent si bien que plus jamais, ils ne pourraient ressentir cette solitude dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvé… Quelques soit les épreuves que l'éternité leurs réservait, ils savaient que quelqu'un, quelque part, acceptait tout d'eux. Et c'était pour eux, le trésor le plus précieux qui soit…

Stefan conduisit Caroline jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, au seuil de chez Klaus, presque un an jours pour jours après l'avoir ramenée chez lui, brisée. Aujourd'hui, elle à nouveau la Caroline énergique et déterminée qui était devenue son amie, et plus encore pour lui…

_- Tu es sure de toi ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en découvrant l'immense demeure qu'habitaient l'hybride et sa fratrie.

Il sortit de son petit bolide rouge et vint ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme.

_- Non, pas vraiment !_ Lui sourit doucement Caroline en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour s'extirper de la voiture. _Mais… Stefan, on ne peut pas rester cloîtré pendant une décennie entière comme on avait l'habitude de plaisanter. Il faut rejoindre le monde des vivants… Enfin… façon de parler…_

Stefan sourit. Caroline était complètement redevenu elle-même et son ami avait presque l'impression que l'état dans lequel il l'avait découverte l'année précédente n'était finalement que le fruit de son imagination. Et plus important encore, il avait la quasi certitude que les sentiments de Caroline allait pareillement.

Inconsciemment, leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude durant ses derniers mois. Lorsque Caroline en prit conscience, elle sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en elle et un désir familier venir doucement nouer son ventre. Elle aurait put croire qu'au fils des jours, des semaines et des mois, elle se serait habituée à la présence de Stefan à ses côtés, qu'elle aurait réussi à contrôler ce désir qu'il lui inspirait depuis ce fameux après-midi au bord du lac… « _Et bien il fallait croire que non !_ » Sourit-elle intérieurement en attirant son compagnon à elle.

_- Un dernier baiser ? Pour la route ?_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_- Si tu insistes…_ Rit Stefan en venant déposer un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de son amie.

Stefan riait beaucoup à présent. « _Oh Caroline ne se faisait pas d'illusion ! Une année avec elle n'avait pas tué les démons de son ami… Mais elle espérait sincèrement que sa présence avait apaisé la peine qui, auparavant, vrillait le cœur de Stefan »_.

_- A quoi tu penses ?_ S'étonna le vampire devant l'air absent qui détendait le visage de Caroline.

_- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ S'enquit-elle. _Réellement bien je veux dire ?!_

_- Care_', sourit Stefan. _JE – VAIS – BIEN !_

C'était la millième fois que son ami le lui répétait depuis qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de revenir à la réalité. Mais bizarrement, Caroline n'était pas impatiente de le croire.

_- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de regretter mon départ_… Bougonna-t-elle.

Stefan éclata franchement de rire cette fois.

_- Quoi ?_ Bouda la jeune femme.

Son compagnon vint se placer tout contre elle, insinuant une main dans son dos, il l'attira à lui.

_- Tu boudes ? Sérieusement ?_ Rit-il encore.

_- Non !_ Bougonna encore sa compagne.

Mais déjà, l'attitude de son compagnon insinuait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, en guise d'offrande, et aussitôt un frisson traversa Caroline. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester fâcher après Stefan ! Jamais !

_- Tu risques ta vie là, tu en as conscience ?_ Sourit-elle finalement avec une espièglerie délibérément provocatrice.

_- Vraiment ?_ Souffla Stefan en continuant de couvrir l'épaule, puis de cou, de la jeune femme de baisers.

_- Si Klaus nous voit, il risque de ne pas le prendre bien_…

Mais déjà, le désir éraillait la voix de Caroline, incitant Stefan à poursuivre ses délicieuses offensives. Bientôt, Caroline se retrouva prisonnière entre la carrure si tentante de son ami et la voiture de celui-ci.

La main de Stefan s'égara sur sa cuisse, remontant dans son sillage le tissu de sa jupe.

_- Je dois avoir envi de mourir_… Plaisanta-t-il tout contre sa peau.

_- Stefan, ce n'est pas drôle_. Se reprit soudain Caroline à la perspective de l'idée qu'il venait d'émettre.

Elle le repoussa et rabaissa sa jupe.

_- Je peux tout faire : vivre une éternité, partager le quotidien de Klaus, assister au retour du disco… Mais Stefan, je ne peux pas te perdre. Jamais._

Conscient d'avoir inquiété sa compagne, Stefan se reprit.

_- Navré_. S'excusa-t-il doucement. _Mais Caroline, tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Bah… _Tente de continuer à bouder la jeune femme.

Mais un sourire vint doucement étirer ses lèvres. Amusé, Stefan enlaça à nouveau la jeune femme et une vague de chaleur – devenue familière à présent – s'empara de Caroline.

_- C'est dommage !_ Soupira soudain cette dernière en fermant les yeux tandis que Stefan reposait son front contre le sien. _De ne pas être amoureux… Tout serait tellement simple…_

Stefan sourit.

_- Caroline, on a l'éternité_. Lui rappela-t-il. _Si les 150 dernières années m'ont apprit une chose, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ne fait pas demain_…

A cette idée, Caroline sourit à son tour. Elle prit le visage de Stefan entre ses mains.

- _Tu crois que c'est possible ? Toi et moi ? Dans le futur_…

« _Pas si vous continuez comme ça !_ » Grogna soudain une voix menaçante non loin d'eux.

Caroline s'écarta brusquement de Stefan.

_- Klaus !_ Souffla-t-elle.

Stefan laissa échapper un soupire.

_- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites SOUS MES FENETRES ? _Demanda sèchement l'hybride.

_- Ce… Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ Bafouilla Caroline. _On…_

_- Bah, en fait, c'est quand même un peu ce qu'il croit_. Intervint Stefan avec un humour qui fit paniquer Caroline.

_- Stefan !_ Tenta-t-elle de l'interrompre précipitamment.

A quelques pas d'eux, Klaus serrait les poings.

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_ Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Mais, à la panique qui avait étreint l'estomac de Caroline un instant plus tôt succéda une angoisse coupable. En effet, derrière le masque de colère qui tordait le visage de Klaus, Caroline pouvait surtout voir à quel point il était blessé. La tristesse que trahissaient ses yeux lui brisa le cœur.

Elle abandonna Stefan et alla doucement se placer à quelques centimètres de l'hybride, les yeux baissés.

_- Je suis venue pour être avec toi_. Souffla-t-elle.

Klaus laissa échapper un rire amer. Devant la détresse qu'il trahissait, Caroline leva son regard vers lui, impatiente d'apaiser cette colère et cette douleur qu'elle sentait en lui.

_- C'était un « au revoir », ce que tu viens d'interrompre. C'était un « au revoir »…_

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de relever un regard plein d'espoir vers les 2 amis. Avec un sourire amusé, Stefan confirma d'un hochement de tête. Et plus amusé encore, il vit l'hybride laisser échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Délicatement, Caroline glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Klaus.

Peu désireux d'être témoin de la réaction de l'originel lorsque celui-ci découvrirait à quoi Caroline et lui avaient passé ces derniers mois, Stefan annonça rapidement qu'il allait les laisser.

_- Merci !_ Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Caroline pour la 10 000ème fois depuis des mois en venant étreindre son ami.

Ce dernier la pressa contre lui, une seconde de plus que ne l'exigeait l'amitié qui les liait, et lui offrit un sourire tendre. Il avait l'impression de se défaire d'une partie de lui-même en abandonnant Caroline à Klaus.

Mais pourtant, libéré de sa culpabilité et de sa dépendance au sang humain, Stefan était résolu à partir explorer le monde comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Le vieux continent, l'Asie, les Caraïbes… Un monde nouveau et vaste l'attendait. Il avait la certitude que ce monde le ferait grandir et le rendrait plus fort. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être…

Il jeta un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur tandis que son bolide s'éloignait de la femme qui, dorénavant, serait synonyme pour lui, de douceur, de force et de sérénité.

Quant à Caroline, confiante en sa capacité à apaiser l'Originel, elle regarda partir Stefan non sans regret, mais sans inquiétude et sans peur. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, peut-être très bientôt, Stefan et elle se retrouveraient. Elle espérait pour lui le plus doux des bonheurs Il le méritait. Et elle espérait pour elle-même un quotidien intense et passionné aux côtés de Klaus.

Elle n'allait pas être déçue : Au moment où, la main dans celle de Klaus et le cœur éperdu par le doux sourire qui étirait les lèvres de celui-ci, elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée de l'immense demeure Mickaelson, un cri perçant retentit depuis l'intérieur. Caroline se figea. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais… « _Un enfant ?_ » S'étonna-t-elle, stupéfaite.

THE END

**REVIEWS :**

**Voilà. C'est là que s'arrête cette histoire d'amitié (avec bénéfices) entre Stefan et Caroline... **  
**Je suis resté sur mon idée première et Ils ne finiront pas ensemble à la fin de cette fic (enfin... pas sous ma plume en tous cas ! LOL ! Après libre à vous d'imaginer Caroline s'enfuyant en découvrant l'enfant de Klaus, et se précipitant dans les bras de son meilleur ami... _).**  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**  
**Une nouvelle fois, merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout et surtout à ceux qui ont commenter les chapitres et qui m'ont encouragé tout du long... **  
**Pour les fans du couple Klaus/Caroline, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic (qui - à l'origine - devait être la suite de cette histoire, mais qui finalement pourra se lire indépendemment de "Double je") qui racconte ce qui se passe entre eux à la suite de ce chapitre... J'espère retrouver certain d'entre vous quand je la publierais sur ...**  
**Encore un grand MERCI et... à bientôt, peut-être... (^_^)**

**Sbcortone**


End file.
